Fate Zero: The Executioner
by Anthem of the Night
Summary: "As Berserker needed to have been consumed by madness once in their life, Avenger would need to have died without vengeance." Kiritsugu didn't expect King Arthur to be a girl. He also didn't expect another Servant to summon itself and ask if he could help. Avenger is a childlike man who seems to have a few tricks up his sleeve. How will Fate play out this time? Sequel out now!
1. Prologue

**Fate: Executioner**

 **Prologue**

The Fourth Holy Grail War coming. A fierce battle between Magi and Servants, ancient heroes of legend. The Holy Grail, a supposedly omnipotent wish granting device, was discovered centuries prior by three powerful Magi families, the Tohsakas, the Einzberns, and the Matous.

Over the centuries, these wars had been fought with the seven Masters and there Servants: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker, and whoever was the last Master/Servant pair was left standing would get both the Master's and the Servants wish granted.

However, this war was to be different. Unknown to the Magi, the Grail had been corrupted.

During the previous war, a 8th Servant had been summoned. Avenger was a weak servant without a Master. As result, this Servant had been eliminated easily and quickly by the other Masters. Instead of returning to the Throne of Heroes, where Servants stayed when not summoned, entered the Grail itself, becoming the devices consciousness.

And this 'consciousness' was currently deciding who would be this Wars Avenger. Since the Avenger class doesn't need to have a Master summon it, it was the Grails decision on who would be summoned. It was pondering what hero should fill it's former role as Avenger. It was debating what kind of hero this servant should be, since there was no set rule for what the Servant had to have done in life to get that title. Until I smiled, with as much as a grin that a bodiless entity could possibly create, as it decided on what type of servant Avenger should be.

As a Berserker needed to have been consumed by madness once in their life, Avenger would need to have died without vengeance. However, that was only half the job done, as it now needed to find a hero to match this parameter. It searched and searched throughout the entire Throne of Heroes, but none of them were worthy of fighting in the Former Servants eyes.

Until, it came across a pitiful excuse for a hero that had no legend, no one even knew his name, what his weapons were called, or what he had done in life to obtain Hero status, however, it had the most important part.

He could've been summoned as Berserker with how consumed with the lust for vengeance he was. He was unpredictable, merciless, and, most importantly, his personality made him very interesting in this dark entities 'eyes'. The Grails corrupted consciousness "smiled" as it realized it had found the perfect "hero" to be the Fourth Holy Grail War's Avenger.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emyia and his wife Irisviel Einzbern were still slightly shocked from the servant they had summoned, instead of the King of Knights, that had summoned some woman in a battle dress. Kiritsugu was about to ask who they were, when the circle lit up again.

Unlike the slow and gradual build up of the energy that happened when they summoned the last servant, it had begun to absorb Prana at a immense rate, seemingly trying to gain as much in the shortest amount of time possible.

The circle had started to release a high-pitched noise that made the two people and servant witnessing this event to cover their ears, and begun to glow so brightly that they had to turn away and squeeze their eyes shut.

But, as soon as the event began, all fell silent. As the confused group turned around, they all collectively gasped as they looked at the man who had appeared in the circle.

He wore what looked like once was a fine set of white robes, but the sleeves were ripped apart and he was barefoot, and it appeared he had wrapped torn sleeves and pants legs around his hands and feet. However, his most noticeable trait was a head of white hair that glowed in the moonlight, that had grown wildly down to his shoulder blades while a a few strands were in his immensely scarred face. Both of his eyes had been wrapped in cloth eyepatches, the one on his right eye was a black cloth with a pentagram dyed into it, while the one on his left was a white cloth with a cross.

He 'looked' around until he stopped at Kiritsugu and said in a surprisingly gentle voice and smile. "Thank you." Kiritsugu started blankly before regaining composure and replying. "For what?"

The man's smile grew a little as he slowly bowed. "For not killing me as soon as I arrived. I know that most people wouldn't hesitate on blowing a mystery Servant to bits." Kiritsugu just stared at this strange display.

First, when he was expecting King Arthur to get summoned, he got some girl in a armored dress. And then a mystery, and apparently blind, Servant appeared and thanked him for not doing something that the Magus Killer knew was only because he didn't have his Origin rounds on him, that he didn't instantly end this Servants life.

"I must show my gratitude to you, I don't wish to leave a debt unpaid." The Servant said while rising from his bow. "Therefore, I will help you prepare for and fight in your name in the upcoming war." He said before walking forward with his hand raised

He was a few strides away until what looked like a blade made from air pointed at his throat. "Not a step closer to my Master." Saber said threateningly.

The other Servant chuckled and 'stared' at the blonde. "Good work Servant, protecting your master like a dog with its owner." "Don't worry little dog, I am lacking a Master and I was never a good enough liar in life."

As the two Servants and Master stared at each other, Irisviel decided to try and defuse the situation by finding out who exactly this servant is. "Um, excuse me?"

When she had all of their attention, even though Saber kept her blade at the other Servants throat. "W-what is your class?" the man in question looked at her with a confused look, until he realized what she meant and laughed until he felt the invisible blade poking his throat, which made him quickly stop and gain a serious look.

"I am the Avenger class Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War." He said with a serious expression and voice, before a smile and an almost childlike giggle quickly reappeared. "Man, I rarely get THAT serious. It felt weird." He said with a scarred hand on his chin and grin on his face.

"So, you wish to fight for me during this war?" Kiritsugu quickly said, hoping that the offer was still on the table. Avenger 'looked' at Kiritsugu and smiled again.

"Of course, I've already gained the gift of being alive again, in some way," he said tapping his pointer fingers together, " and be able to possibly get my biggest wish granted." He said, his warm smile slowly changing to a terrifying tooth filled grin. "To obtain the vengeance that's haunted my every thought, my every dream, my very soul, for giving me this chance I practically worship you." He said as his grin widened.

This terrifying side of Avenger quickly vanished as his childlike demeanor quickly returned. "So, are we going to stay in this creepy ass church, or are we going to get the hell out of here and find me some shoes? All in favor raise their hand." he raised his hand a waved it eagerly.

Irisviel slowly raised her hand. "Yeah, I want to get some sleep. Its been a long," she checked a clock on the wall, "10 minutes."

Kiritsugu sighed. ""Alright, we'll leave. Saber, lets go." "Understood Master."

Avenger began to follow until they were about to step outside. Saber noticed this and asked what was wrong. "Uhh, its nothing, just, well." He scratched his head awkwardly, "I just don't have any shoes and there's a lot of snow."

Saber looked at him with a what-hell-did-I-just-sign-up-for look before sighing and gesturing towards her back, "I'm doing this only because we're new allies, don't expect this too happen ever again."

Avenger hesitated for less than a second before unceremoniously jumping on top of her back with a audible 'Oof' from the knight, latching his hands together and yelling "Onward my trusty steed!" at the top of his lungs.

Saber looked back at the man-child and growled at him too be quiet. He however didn't seem to notice as he tightened his hands around her neck with the already massive grin on his face getting bigger as he sensed the Kings irritation. Saber sighed before walking out the door to rejoin her Master.

Kiritsugu and Irisviel were in the car when they heard Avengers yelling, they looked out expecting, well, anything other than Avenger riding a very exasperated looking Saber piggyback while yelling about horses.

Saber looked at the cars occupants with a look that pleaded 'Help'. Kiritsugu, sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, got out and helped carry the childlike Servant to the backseat of the car.

" _This is going to be one strange war."_ Kiritsugu thought while trying to survive Irisviels driving, who had managed to convince him to let her drive, while Saber looked like she was trying not to hurl and Avenger held onto the seat in front of him like his life depended on it with his normally pale face turning a even paler color.

 **A/N: Hello, this is my first story for the Fate Series and my second story ever. I hope that I managed to get the characters right, let me know if you think any of them are OOC or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Avenger.**

 **Anyway, Follow, Review, all that jazz so I know that people like what I'm doing. Stay awesome, until next time**

 **-AnthemoftheNight**


	2. Chapter 1: First Blood

**Fate/Zero: Executioner**

 **Chapter 1: First Blood**

"Avenger. I need to ask you something." Avenger looked up from the reports that Kiritsugu had procured on the other Masters, with another of his little grins.

"What do you need sir?" He said while setting the paper down on a bed. They had only arrived in Japan a few hours prior, and Irisviel and Saber were out on the town, doing something that Kiritsugu had told them.

"I'm surprised that I haven't thought of it until now, but what are your abilities?" Kiritsugu said, "And who were you while you were alive?" He quickly added. Avenger seemed to stiffen up at the mention of his past and his grin vanished.

"I'm only telling you this because it will be beneficial that you know it." He said before sighing and beginning his story.

"I was in the First Crusade. I was the only child of a witch who had been burned at the stake when I was only 4 months old, and I was adopted by the Archbishop." He said, swallowing and coughing before continuing.

"I had taken time to learn some of my mother's magic, who was predominantly a shadow mage, but I had to keep it all secret. If anyone discovered that I could use magic, I would be executed and called a heretic. I was already a Executioner and was a master of the Black Keys. I had also took time studying archery." He smiled slightly at the mention of his mother's magic, but the smile dropped as he continued.

"One day, we were in a violent battle, the people around me were screaming for help and crying for God to save them as they were slaughtered with no hesitation." His face and voice were becoming more angry with every word.

"So, I gave those bastards their wish by revealing my magic, and I butchered every one of our enemies and saved all of the soldiers still alive." A sick grin appearing on his face as he recalled the fear in his enemies eyes just before they were ripped apart by his shadows.

"However they decided that saving their lives es was a evil deed, and they sent me to Rome to be 'punished for my sins'." He said mockingly while his face contorted into a violent snarl, "They burned me alive, and destroyed any mention of my name, which is where got my title." He stood up and ripped the bindings from his eyes, his face seething with rage.

"I am called the False Crusader by that Church, and they took everything from meeven, of my name and destroyed all evidence of my existence in this world!" he roared, and punching the wall behind him, leaving a fist sized hole.

Kiritsugu stopped and stared into the Servants eyes. The left eye was surrounded by burns, while the pupil itself was a deep, almost black, red. While his right eye was a beautiful series of colors, all outlined in black like a mosaic window you would find in churches.

"Are you aware that the same Heroic Spirit can be summoned as multiple classes? Saber could be summoned as a Lancer if done properly." Avenger said before slouching down in his chair, seemingly out of breath from his rage filled rant from earlier.

"A Avenger is a merge off of a Spirits potential classes, all based on the Servant and the Master who used the circle, who's around the circle if there's another Servant nearby, etc." he said, as he counted out the possible factors by tapping the tips of his fingers.

"Bust mostly, it's the Servant themselves that define what they will be summoned as." He said before looking at Kiritsugu with a twisted smile.

" I am a Caster/Berserker combination." He said, his smile becoming more genuine and less maddening, his usual self coming back slowly.

"The Caster part was from my magic use, and the Berserker, while also drawing from my rage," he looked at the Master with a deadly glint in his left eye, "is also heavily based off of you, Kiritsugu Emiya."

Kiritsugu was about to ask why he was the reason for the Berserker part of Avenger until he felt a large disturbance in the air. He quickly gazed out the window and looked around, trying to narrow down where it had come from. "A Servant is announcing their presence," he said while raising and pointing his finger towards the docks, "There."

Avenger grinned while he covered his eyes in the cloth eyepatches again. "Well, then let us go, we wouldn't want to keep then waiting." He said with a grin that mmade him look like the Devil himself as he dematerialized.

* * *

Avenger was watching the docks in spirit form while Maiya and Kiritsugu came up with a battle plan, waiting to see who had called them there. He scanned the area before his eyes stopped at Saber and Irisviel approaching.

He had to admit, he was rather impressed with the Mage Killers plan on making Irisviel appear as Sabers Master. This would prevent other Masters from knowing their true intentions, well, at least those who didn't know Kiritsugu was participating.

As he was lost in thought, a man with brown hair and a mole next to his eye wielding two spears, had stepped out of the shadows and was talking to Saber. Based on the weapons, he could only be Lancer.

After exchanging a few words, Saber and Lancer began their fight. They almost danced over the battlefield, their combined strength tearing the area to pieces. The fight was in a standstill, neither side winning or losing. The fight was about to start up again.

"That's enough Lancer." A voice rang out. Avenger quickly scanned the area before he sensed a person on top of a warehouse. _"Lancers Master. I could kill them."_ His space contorting into a dark grin. _"But what's the fun in that."_

"Saber is a formidable opponent, eliminate her at once. You may use your Noble Phantasm." Lancers Master said, his voice sounding like it had gone through a megaphone.

" _I'm sensing that it's coming from him, but it's not coming from a mega- Wait a second."_ He thought before he facepalmed.

" _The idiot has a mental connection to his Servant, which allows him to mentally talk to and order his Servant with a seal, but he decides to be all dramatic by using magic to enhance his voice?"_ His face was buried in both of his hands as he stood baffled by this mages logic.

As he recuperated from his brain trying to comprehend this Masters stupidity and arrogance, he saw Saber fighting Lancer, who had dropped his short spear in favor of his Noble Phantasm.

" _What does that spear do?"_ he wondered as he observed the battle, ready to jump in once things got interesting. _"I wonder if Kiritsugu and if Saber would approve of me jumping in?"_ He thought, getting lost in his head again, _"Probably not, but that would just make it more fun."_ He thought with a chuckle.

As he returned to observe the fight, he saw Saber about to take a glancing blow on her armor in order to strike at Lancer, but instead of bouncing off her armor, it cut clean through, slashing her side.

" _Oh, now this is getting interesting."_ He thought, perfectly content with being a observer of this battle.

* * *

Kirei was busy observing the fight through the eyes of a Assassin, until he noticed another presence in the area.

" _Odd, did another Master respond to Lancers summon?"_ he thought as he ordered the Assassin to find this presence. The Assassin looked around until it stopped on a figure. It was a Servant in Spirit Form, and it was definitely observing the battle.

"There is another Servant watching the fight." He said to Tokiomi through the record player/speaker.

"Do you know what Servant it is?" Tokiomi replied. "Unfortunately no, they are maintaining Spirit Form and trying to hide themselves, and they are doing it surprisingly well." Kiritsugu replied with a grimace.

"The only Servants that could be are Rider and Caster, and I don't believe a Rider would know magic capable of hiding themselves from view. Therefore, it must be Caster." Tokiomi said with certainty. "Keep watch over the battle, and observe Caster as well." Tokiomi ordered.

" _Something_ _doesn't feel right."_ Kirei though to himself.

* * *

Avenger was concerned. He knew that Sabers armor would be useless against that red spear of Lancers, but his gut was telling him that Lancer had a trick up his sleeve.

Avenger decided to get closer to the fight and jumped onto a shipping container, and he watched as Saber prepare her Noble Phantasm.

" _The Sword of Promised Victory. I've been waiting to see you in action."_ He thought as he watched the battle with anticipation so thick you couldn't even cut it with the weapon he was so eager to see.

As she charged toward him, blade glowing with power, Lancer smirked and kicked up the spear he had dropped earlier and stabbed towards the woman charging him. Saber quickly rolled out of the way midair, managing to only receive a glancing blow on her wrist. After falling back, Irisviel attempted to heal her, only to find out she couldn't.

" _A cursed spear that prevents healing, how interesting."_ Avenger thought with childlike curiosity. _"I wish I could take it and use it to inflict pain on that Pope who lit the fire at my feet."_ He thought, the Caster and Berserker sides of his head warring with another.

" _I think it's about time I make my grand appearance."_ He thought, preparing to enter his physical form and jump into the fray, until he heard a fearsome battle cry and lightning struck the ground as a massive chariot pulled by oxen landed.

" _Oh what the hell is happening now!"_ Avenger thought angrily, since this Servant was lengthening the time he could spill that Lancers blood for damaging his ally.

 **A/N: So, that was a long ass chapter.(It's 12:30 at night as I'm writing this, I'm a little mentally fried tbh *-*) When I tried thinking of a interesting premise for a Avenger class, I came up with the Combo-Servant premise. My reasoning for this ability is that** **Angra Mainyu would want to try and make his former class as powerful as he could but still make them killable. Don't worry, I don't plan on Avenger being a OP murder machine, he still can get his ass handed to him.**

 **I would like to thank Gashadokuro Amanojaku for noticing issues about the story and for sending me this Servant Sheet Format (Can't thank him enough, you're a internet badass):**

* * *

 **Class:** Avenger

Master: None(Working with Kiritsugu Emiya)  
True Name: False Crusader (Name was stolen from him and he was branded with this title at his death)

Sex: M

Alignment:Chaotic Neutral (leaning towards Chaotic Evil)

Strength: B[A-]  
Endurance: C+[B](E)  
Agility: C[C+](D-)  
Mana: D[C-](B+)  
Luck: E[C-]  
Noble Phantasms: _Headsman's Blades, (Child of Darkness), [ ? ]_

 **Class Abilities**

 _Lust for Vengeance_ : A+  
This skills rank is a direct measure of how much the Servant desires to gain their Revenge, Servants Luck is slightly augmented by this skill

 _Caster Stance_ : C-

Gives the Servant the ability to fight as if they were summoned as Caster. Changes stats and appearance to match (Ranks and Skills in "( )" are only that rank or can be used when this skill is active)

 _Berserker Stance_ : B+

Gives the Servant the ability to fight as if they were summoned as Berserker. Changes stats and appearance to match(Ranks and Skills in "[ ]" are only that rank or can be used when this skill is active)

 **Skills** :

 _Battle Continuation_ : C+[A-]

 _Bravery_ : B-

 _Magic Resistance_ : E [C] (D)

 **Noble Phantasms**

Name: _Headsman's Blades_  
Rank: C+

Anti-Unit

The Black Keys are the primary weapons of Church Executioners, and are predominantly used six at a time held inbetween the fingers. Avengers are stronger than the standard Keys found on Executioners and can be summoned a infinite amount of times as long as the wielder has Prana

 **Secondary Phantasms**

Name: _Child of Darkness_

Anti-Army

Avengers mother was a powerful Shadow Witch, bending them to her will as they could be used as weapons, a disguise, or a shield. However, they cost a large amount of Prana to maintain and use. If used too much, it could possibly drain Avenger of all his Prana since he isn't being constantly supplied with Prana from a Master. (Can only be used when _Caster Style_ is active)

Name: ?

[Can only be used when _Berserker_ _Style_ is active]


	3. Chapter 2: Child of Darkness

**Fate/Zero: Executioner**

 **Chapter 2: Child of Darkness**

 **Line**

"It is I, Iskandar! King of Conquerors!" The Servant on the chariot yelled out to the world. "R-Rider!" A teenage boy wearing a green sweater with black hair, who was dwarfed by the King said stuttering.

Avenger, who had just materialized on the ground, Saber and Lancer all stared blankly at Rider with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Avenger stared at the loud Servant before him as he started yelling about conquering the world. _"What is going through this guy's head? Does his Master have that little_ control _over him?"_ he thought as his eyebrow twitched.

"Dude, just, just stop." Avenger said before lifting a finger in the air. "First, you screwed yourself out of an alliance with anybody here when you interrupted the duel." He lifted his second finger. "And you ruined my badass entrance, you ass!" Avenger yelled, his face almost a spitting image of Illiya's when she was frustrated.

Saber looked at the man who she was alliances with and noticed his entire appearance had completely changed. His normally white hair was now black, and his normally white robes and hand and foot wrappings were replaced with a set of chainmail and leather gear. His hands were covered in dark brown gloves and boots and he had a leather book attached to his waist. And his normally double eyepatches were now just the white one over both of his eyes, the cross inbetween them.

Rider stared at Avenger with a almost dark look. "Tell me Servant," he said, his voice getting serious. "What class are you? By that spell book on your hip, I assume that you are Caster."

Avenger grinned slightly as the large warrior spoke. "I guess you could say that." Avenger replied, glad he had activated _Caster Style_ while he was watching the battle.

Rider grinned and continued. "Then I offer you, Lancer, and Saber, to join me on my global conquest!" Rider yelled, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Did you just ignore what I-" Avenger said before Rider cut him off with another loud speech.

"I can promise riches and glory, woman and power, and when we finish my conquest, you will all be treated as Kings! So I ask again, will you join me so we can fulfill all of our earthly desires!" Rider yelled, pulling out his sword and pointing it towards the heavens as lightning flashed all around them, his cape flowing majestically in the wind.

"Not a chance." "I already have my one Master, I don't need another." "You have a candles chance during a thunderstorm that I would join you." Saber, Lancer, and Avenger replied, all trying to comprehend whether or not this guy's Master had a lick of sense and why he wasn't controlling his Servant.

"Ah, Waver Velvet, the brat who stole my Catalyst." Lancers Master said out of the blue. "I think it's time for a special lesson, on how a Mage kills another Mage."

Rider was about to tell the master off until he heard Avenger(or Caster based on your perspective) yell out.

"Oi asshole! Stop acting all high and mighty! At least the other Masters here aren't being little girls, no offense Saber." "You just insinuated that I'm a little-." "Doesn't matter, at least they aren't hiding in the shadows not doing crap to help their Servant other than a occasional healing spell!" he quickly finished, trying to avoid the murderous glare he was receiving from Saber.

"And speaking of hiding," he pointed to a lamppost behind him. "When exactly do you plan on coming out, Archer." He said, guessing whether or not this was the real Caster or the only other Class that could properly hide itself, (all while crossing his fingers and toes that wasn't the real Caster).

"You filthy mongrel, how dare you address me as such, I am your King." A man in brilliant golden armor with blonde hair and red eyes materialized in a golden flash. "All of the world's treasures belong to me, therefore, I am the one who owns the Holy Grail. I won't let you dogs and false kings touch what is rightfully mine."

Avenger stared at Archer, and with every word he grew more and more angry. "Belongs to you? Truly a 'great and powerful king would have everything they desire?" he said, his fist clenched, as his shadow began to distort and quiver at the edges.

The Servant in question snarled at Avengers question. How dare a lowly mutt question his King. He would have to punish this disobedient dog, questioning your King is a unforgivable act.

"My intentions are not your concern mutt, they would only confuse and baffle your pathetic mind, you couldn't even begin to comprehend my reasoning." Archer yelled, multiple golden portals opening up behind him with blades poking out.

"Already showing me your Noble Phantasm? Truly pathetic." Avenger yelled as the shadows around him began to rise of the ground. He knew that would only infuriate the Servant further, which would cloud his judgement and make him careless.

Archer growled at the disobedient mongrel before him as he released his weapons, a spear and three golden swords, all while Avenger made no attempt to move from the bladed barrage coming towards him.

In a massive blast that shook the air, the weapons collided, creating a massive cloud of dust that enveloped the area where Avenger had been standing.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a untouched Avenger holding his Black Keys, which seemed to have narrowed in shape and ended in a point, similar to a rapier. He stood with the keys at his sides, the shadows around him holding the spear and swords that Archer had thrown at him.

"How interesting." Rider mumbled. Waver looked up at his Servant. "What's remarkable Rider?" Waver asked his Servant.

"Did you not see what had happened boy? As the weapons were coming towards him, the shadows to his sides flew out and took the blows, preventing them from hitting him. The interesting part is that it seemed as if he was about to try and dodge them, but he wasn't fast enough, so he used his magic instead. Which all happened at once. He may lack in physical speed but he more than makes up for it in mental prowess." Rider said, staring at Avenger with a grin. "He will be a worthy opponent for us later on."

"You really are pathetic, you can't even kill a 'filthy mongrel' such as myself. I'm confused on how you became a king in the first place." Avenger said, his voice empty and emotionless. He rose his hand and at the snap of a finger, the weapons that he had caught were crushed by his shadows, the energy inside of them bring absorbed by the Servant.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY NY TREASURES!" Archer roared as 20 of his portals opened at Avenger. "I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! IN THE DIRT LIKE A WORM!" he roared as the portals began to prepare to fire.

" _Damn, that took a lot out of me, the only reason I'm maintaining this style is because of those weapons I took the Prana from. I don't think I can block all of those ones."_ He said as he prepared for the barrage, hoping his shadows would be enough to at least stop a few of those weapons.

As the attack was about to begin, the Servants heard what sounded like a Servant materializing and a growl emanated from down the dock. When they turned, they saw a knight clad in a set of vile black armor and surrounded by a black mist.

" _That must be Berserker."_ Kiritsugu thought as he observed the fearsome battle that was happening below him. _"This fight is about to get a lot more violent."_ He thought to himself with a grimace.

Berserker looked towards Archer, who saw his stare and growled, his rage at Avenger forgotten as the portals redirected to this new arrival.

"You dare lay your eyes upon me! You don't deserve to lay your eyes on magnificence." He snarled as the fight changed focus again.

" _Ya know, I actually don't mind getting my thunder stolen this time."_ Avenger thought with a gulp.

 **A/N: Gonna end it here. In case you're wondering why Archer was able to redirect his rage at something else at the flip of a coin, my reasoning is that in Fate/Zero they show that you can pretty easily direct his anger to something else, like how his attention switched from Rider to Berserker in almost instantaneously. And yes, I may have made Avenger getting the spotlight stolen from him a reoccurring joke. I don't plan on it happening that often after this chapter. So don't worry about the joke getting old.**

 **Anyway, Follow, Review, all that jazz so I know that people actually like what I'm doing. Stay awesome. And until next time**

 **-AnthemoftheNight**


	4. Chapter 3: The Monster in the Man

**Fate/Zero: Executioner**

 **A/N: So as I'm writing this, we hit over 350 visitors and over 600 views! For a first time Fate story, holy crap, thank you guys immensely, you guys have gotten my inner muse on overdrive. Thank you for giving my story a chance. Anyway, enough mushy crap, back to the violence!**

 **Chapter 3: The Monster in the Man**

The black clad Servant didn't even flinch at Archers yelling, nor did it flinch when he had sent weapons flying towards it. Even after the impact he was in the same position as before, the only difference was that he held a sword that had been thrown at him, which had turned from a beautiful gold, to a vile black and red that had spread from his hand to the sword like disease.

Archer had become even more infuriated and had summoned more weapons than ever before, until he jerked his head to the side and yelled out. "You dare interfere Tokiomi! Fine, I'll deal with you mongrels later." He said as the weapons scattered around from his previous attacks vanished in the air in golden dust with their owner.

After the biggest threat was gone, Avenger fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. _"Damn, that kicked my ass, I need to figure out a way to either maintain the shadows longer, or get a better supply of Prana."_ He thought as he panted, surprised he hadn't converted to Spirit Form or passed out yet.

His attention was grabbed from his own bodies pain and soreness as he heard a low growl that transformed into a pained howl. He snapped his head up as he watched Saber block a blow from Berserker, who was using a freaking lightpost as a weapon. _"What the hell. I can't defend Saber in my state, and she's picking fights?"_ he thought as he stood up shakily, his legs threatening to collapse under him. _"Must I do it? If I do I can't assure I'll get control until I literally am almost dead from lack of Prana."_ He thought as he felt his brain do figurative backflips in his skull.

He heard that asshole of Lancers Master from earlier say something he couldn't make out as he fell to his knees. _"Saber, Iri, Kiritsugu, Maiya, if I don't come back from this, if I die from my lack of Prana, I'm sorry for failing you."_ He thought as he activated the Madness Enchantment and felt his mind slowly become devoured by the insanity.

* * *

 **Secondary Phantasms**

 _Mother Dearest_

Anti-Army

Switching to Berserker Style automatically causes this Phantasm to activate. _Mother Dearest_ causes Avenger to believe the shadows he uses are conscious, when in reality it gives control of them to the darkest parts of his mind. Only way to deactivate this Phantasm is either for Avenger to run low on Prana, suffer serious injuries, or die. [Can only be used when _Berserker Style_ is active].

* * *

"Things aren't going well for Saber right now." Kirei said to Tokiomi. "She has a cursed wound that prevents her from using her Noble Phantasm, and both Berserker and Lancer are attacking her."

"This is good, that means that the most powerful class of Servant will be eliminated early on, allowing Gilgamesh to easily eliminate the rest of the opposition." Tokiomi replied with a unseen grin. "What about Caster, you said he had collapsed after I ordered Gilgamesh back."

Kirei ordered the Assassin to check on Caster's condition. As it turned it's head towards the Servant, he saw something odd. He had stood up, his body that was supposedly drained of energy, was now overflowing with it, and he also had an affect that confused the Priest.

The madness that would normally come off of Berserker was emanating off the Servant, his body being consumed by the shadows he controlled. "Caster is back up, and he has what looks like a Madness Enchantment." Tokiomi frowned at this. "Continue observing Caster closely. If he has the Madness Enchantmet, this battle could go in any direction."

* * *

Is what madness is like? No emotions, just pure anger and euphoria? Joy and rage? The want of nothing in the world yet everything as well? _"It feels, so wrong and hideous, yet so perfect and beautiful."_ He thought as his body and mind began to change to match it's soul.

His hair grew down to his ankles, becoming darker than the shadows at his feet. Those shadows wrapped him in their embrace. He had expected them to be cold and evil, but they were so warm, like a blanket after coming home during a storm, or a parents love. He never wanted to lose that feeling, so he asked the shadows to make themselves into something that he would never need or want to take off ever again. It felt strange at first for asking them instead of simply ordering them, but when they began to move around and become solid, he put that thought deep into his rapidly swirling and insane mind.

They looped around, making armor, that even though it was jagged and clawed, looked like the most inviting and nicest thing you could wear. His fingers were covered and made into claws, his torso was covered in shadows that made armor that outlined his bones and covered every inch of his body below his neck. When he realized that his body was so warm, but his face was so cold in comparison, he asked them to make his face as warm as the rest of him, and they complied.

In his hand formed a mask that he may have recognized if his mind was in a better state, was that similar to a skull, with teeth as sharp as razors, only with the right eye socket missing. He was going to ask why, but he mentally berated himself at the thought. He was going to question the shadows? The things that made him feel so wonderful?

As he slipped on the beautiful mask that smelled like joy and love, he felt the armor latch itself to his body, clinging itself to his bones and soul. He welcomed it, as they made his normally empty and cold body feel wonderful and full.

He was busy feeling the love that the sweet and beautiful shadows had given him, when he heard a clank ahead of him. He looked forward, his eye puzzled by what he saw. It was a man wearing green and holding two spears, fighting a woman in a armored dress alongside a man in black armor that looked like it was covered in dark mist. He asked the shadows if they were helping that man feel wonderful too, but they said that they weren't.

Avenger grew angry at this. How dare this armored man mock the shadows in such a way! How dare he pretend to have their help! Avenger wanted, no, needed to wipe this liar away, to make him beg for mercy as his armor was ripped off and he was devoured by the shadows, his life only making the wonderful shadows stronger and more beautiful.

He opened his fingers, asking the shadows if they could give him the tools to separate this liar and thief away. The shadows however, were not what responded by giving him the six blades inbetween his fingers, they were shiny and sharp, but they wouldn't work for this. He needed them to be stronger, and more beautiful. The shadows heard his thoughts and responded by touching the blades, they twisted and bent under their touch, but soon gave in and let the shadows change them.

The shadows receded from the blades, revealing what they were always meant to be. The blades were so dark you could barely see them, but he could tell that the once smooth and straight edges were now jagged and barbed, designed to rip through and tear away as much flesh as it could.

He grinned under his mask, and thanked the shadows for their gifts, and charged towards the liar, the faker, the pretender that lied to the world about the sweet, sweet shadows.

* * *

Saber was cursing under her breath at the current state she was in. Her ally was down, and Kiritsugu was staying hidden to protect the illusion that Irisviel was her Master. She knew that if Lancer and Berserker kept up their attacks, she would fall this night.

She was hoping for maybe Rider to intervene like when she was fighting Lancer, but instead, a black blur jumped inbetween Saber and her attackers and began to fight. The figure kicked Lancer in the gut, causing him to be thrown back against a shipping crate. And it slashed at Berserker with unseen blades, cutting the telephone pole he had grabbed to be cut in half.

" **Liiiiiaaaarrrrrr!"** the blackened figure screamed at the top of its lungs as the armor it was wearing leaked blackened blood. **"Must crush, must kill kill kill, must end the liar!"** it roared again as it dropped it's blades and went after Berserker who dropped his weapon as well and they began to fight with their fists. Berserker released another of its pained screams as the figure roared into Berserkers face as they traded blows with another.

Berserker slammed his fist into the figures skull like mask, only for the masks mouth to open up and bite the fist, piercing the armor and latching onto the flesh underneath, trying to rip through it like a dog with a piece of fresh meat.

Hearing another roar, Saber turned to see Rider charging in on his chariot, slamming into the two blood fueled monsters and causing them both to fly away from each other, Berserker rolling multiple times and the other attacker flying through the air before smashing into the ground with a deafening crunch from both the asphalt and the figures body.

Berserker slowly brought up its head while growling until it vanished in a cloud of black fire, leaving the battleground silent except for the pained groans of Lancer as he got up from the ground, and the rapid panting of Saber as she attempted to get her breath back.

She turned her head towards the other figure to reveal a horrifically battered and bloody Avenger, his breathes shallow and pained, clinging to life by sheer force of willpower alone.

"H-help, p-p-please." Avenger said slowly before coughing up blood. Irisviel ran towards the barely alive Servant as she attempted to heal his grievous wounds. She managed to stabilize him, but he wasn't going to last much longer unless he received more healing and Prana, both of which weren't possible at the moment with Irisviel running low from healing Saber and Avenger.

"Saber! We have to go, help me get Avenger into the-" Iri choked on the rest of her words when she realized what she had just said out loud. The big secret, the thing that they were trying to hide from the other Masters, had just been yelled out where of a majority of the Masters could hear her.

Saber, realizing the dire consequences from that statement, ran over and picked Avenger up bridal style and ran with Irisviel close behind. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I had just said until it was out my mouth." Irisviel said hurriedly, knowing that this would be spread around the other Masters. Avenger, The Eighth Class of Servant, had been summoned again, and was in allegiance with the Einzbern Family.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. All that matters right now is retreating to the castle and making sure this fool," She gestured to the unconscious Servant in her arms, "survives so we can win the War."

Irisviel quickly nodded and opened the back door so Saber could set Avenger down over the backseat.

* * *

Avenger was inside of his mind, after Iri had healed his wounds somewhat, he had fallen unconscious and had slipped into his still partially madness influenced mind.

He soon began to dream, dream of his past, his friends, and his death.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope I did that well. Seriously, if you guys think that I didn't do a character right, or you think that I messed something up. Please let me know. I also just realized that with the name** _ **Mother Dearest**_ **, I just turned Avenger into a less creepy version of Gaara. Seriously, Gaara from Naruto freaks me the (can't say that in a T rated story, but you all know what the magic word is) out.**

 **Anywhoozle, hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Executioner. Follow, Review, or not, it's your life, I won't judge. Okay I may judge a tiny bit. Just a smidge. See ya crazy people next time.**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams of a Past Buried

**Fate/Zero: Executioner**

 **Chapter 4: Dreams of a Past Buried**

He didn't remember much of his childhood, all he could remember was a church, a place where others came for Solace and Peace, was where he learned the arts of Violence and War. He had been trained as a executioner for years, leading from three years old to fifteen years old. His hair wasn't white and long as he looked in his Servant state, it was short and a brown and black mixture.

At the age of fourteen, he had already beaten men twice his age in hand to hand combat, and at the age of sixteen he had already killed forty supposed heretics. These had been magic users, ranging from adults necromancers, to children who used healing magic. In the early days of the Executioners, no one was spared.

When he was twenty, the Pope had called for a Crusade to retake the Holy Land from the Muslims. It would go down in history as the First Crusade. He had fought towards Jerusalem with all of the men around him and his own power. He had spent a few months researching his mother's magic, and was prepared to do anything to assure his own victory. That was until, he found that child.

* * *

He had been sent out as a scout, when he had stumbled upon a cave that reeked of death. He had discovered that it had been a wolves den, and had found the wolves dead. He was preparing to leave when he heard her.

"Who is there, if you do not appear, I'll have to be forceful in finding you." He said, about to draw his blades. When he heard someone walking out, he saw a little girl with brown hair walk out, covered in dried blood. "Were you the one that killed these wolves?" He asked, wondering if this child was more than she looked. The child's brown eyes stared blankly, in her right hand she held a piece of a broken sword, the blade cutting into her skin.

This child confused him. Why had she not spoken or reacted to his questions? Why was she out here? It confused him immensely, so he tried a different approach. "Come here, I won't hurt you, no one will hurt you now." He said, knowing that he was speaking lies, he would most certainly hurt her if she proved to be something inhuman.

She blinked lazily before walking towards him without a glance at the carnage around her. She stopped in front of him and stared ahead. She didn't even flinch as the man checked her skin for a crest or for anything that could mean magical use. This child confused him even more, she had no evidence of being a Mage, and she didn't try to even say a word to him. _"This, this is the face of a person broken by the world."_ He thought with intrigue. "You are going to follow me to my camp, and you are going to listen to me. Understand?" He told the child. She looked at him and then nodded slowly. _"I wonder what will happen with you?"_ he thought as he led the child out the cave.

* * *

It had been a long, bloody war. And they had failed. They were driven back and forced to retreat to Rome. They weren't that far away when the moment that would seal his fate, that horrific event that had sent him on the path of Avenger, happened.

That child had still barely said a word, and only to him in privacy. It confused him, why would this child choose him as her anchor, the thing that kept her grounded to this world. He was still thinking it when they had found the last place he would spend as a free man. It was a large hole in a mountain that provided coverage from the rainstorm that had pelted them for days. He had almost fallen asleep when the attack had begun. He heard men screaming in pain and fear, as a large group of men they had never seen before charged into their camp, swinging blades, axes, and hammers to butcher the men around him. He couldn't think or hear anything as he summoned his Keys and fought back.

Him and the rest of the men alive fought hard and with strength they had never shown before, but they were still losing to the unknown force. Avenger knew that day wasn't going to be the day he would die, until he saw something that broke his mind and soul into pieces. He saw her, the girl that was as broken and lifeless as the corpses she had made in that cave, was dead and bloody. Her heart had been impaled, dying instantly. In her hand, she held a dagger, trying to fight the enemies to her grave. He turned away, hoping to distract himself for the smallest amount of time, but she never left his vision. Her bleeding corpse was burned into his eyes. He fell on his knees as the pain he didn't know he could feel filled his heart. The pain of grief.

The men around him yelled for him to fight, but he couldn't hear them. He was about to give up and let death take him when he heard a soldiers dying words. "Oh God, please save us." Those words infuriated him more than he thought possible. God? God wasn't watching these men, he never had been. If he was he wouldn't have the attack begin in the first place. "You want someone to save you? Fine, I will save your miserable, weak, pathetic hides!" he roared as he called upon the magic that was itching to release itself. The shadows that danced on the walls bent and wavered at his will.

"Umbra Incursus!"

The shadows lashed out at his command, ripping and devouring the soldiers that opposed him effortlessly. The only sounds were the terrified screams of both friend and foe alike.

After a few seconds, everything fell silent. The shadows retreated and the one who has used them collapsed, his body and mind weak from the torment that filled them. When he awoke, he felt hard chains on his feet, hands, and neck. They had bound him while he had slept, and were preparing to bring him to His Holiness himself to be judged.

* * *

It had been months since that night, and his body looked like hell. His heart was the equivalent of someone twice his age, his hair had grown long and matted, and had turned ghost white from the torment the Church was doing to him. Burning his skin, almost drowning him, whips, clubs, there was no end to the things they had done to him.

But today was different, today he would be finally executed, the irony that the Executioner was going to be executed not escaping the halfway insane man. He was put in a ragged set of clothes, and chained to the floor. He didn't bother listening to the fools words, he knew the punishment for using magic in that age. Everything else was a blur until he had been chained to the metal pole that would forever hold the marks of his death.

He wasn't afraid of dying now, be never had been. He was just confused. Why had he been so willing to die when that girl died? He didn't even know her name or if she even had one, but he had just, given up. He was scared by this. He had never shown his emotions that drastically before. _"And as result, I am to die."_ He thought, the full weight of those words hitting him like a bull. He was going to die, he would be burned alive and he wasn't coming back from this. It was terrifying, he never that he would admit this, but he was scared.

Avenger noticed something strange, at this point it looked like his memories took separate paths. One was the path he remembered, where he was burned at the stake, the next led to him using his magic to escape by the skin of his teeth, another was where he went mad and killed everyone before falling to the Vatican's guards, but the final path was foggy, unclear. He turned away from these paths and went to the one he remembered.

He felt the strangely cool oil again his skin, and the wood and straw was laid at his feet, everything had been prepared, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Fear? Regret? Anger? He didn't know. He saw him, the supposed saint, the holiest man in the world, the man who as the true monster and heretic, the Pope. He stepped forward, wearing those ridiculous robes and carrying a torch that was framed in gold. He knew what the emotion was.

Anger.

The old man looked at Avenger with a unidentifiable look on his face. "You are to be burned at the stake, and your name shall be wiped from history. The only thing that people will be able to identify you by your title upon death, False Crusader." He said evenly as the torch was slowly lowered. Avenger was panicking, he tried to get his hands freed, or his legs, anything. But he couldn't take them off as the torch hit the straw and art it ablaze, spreading to the oil on his body and setting him on fire.

He screamed and thrashed, tears flowing out his eyes even though they evaporated instantly. He was in pain, and every inch of him could feel the heat of the blaze. He soon stopped thrashing and his screams faded as the pain began to become to much to bear. _"Why, why is this happening to me? I just tried to help them, I saved them. And this is how they pay me back?! I want to tear them apart, I want to kill them and use their bodies as my throne. I…I want revenge…I need revenge…"_ his thoughts slowly fading as his body died, taking his mind and soul away from this world.

However, instead of seeing the fires of Hell, he saw a glowing golden cup. It was beautiful and pure, filled with felt like hope and joy. He reached towards it, trying to grasp it, but it moved away.

"That is the Holy Grail. A device that can give you your one true wish." What sounded like thousands of voices all said at once. "However, you must be patient, you will be summoned into a War unlike any other in history. It will be centuries, but it will all be worth it in the end." The voices said. "Do you agree to come to the Throne of Heroes?" They asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

Avenger snapped his eyes open, trying to find where he was. He saw a car's roof, and felt it moving at a insane rate. He tried to raise his head, or one of his arms at the very least, but to no avail. Every inch of his body was sore, like he had just run a thousand miles without a break.

"H-hey, what h-hap-"he said until a wave of pain went through him, stealing his voice. "Avenger! You're awake?" He heard Irisviel yell out.

"Loud, noises….ow." He said as he managed to drag himself to a sitting position. "What the actual hell happened? It feels like giants just did the two-step on my body." He said while holding his right arm, which was numb at first but then felt like it was being stabbed by needles a thousand times over.

"Saber was fighting Berserker and Lancer and you, or whatever is inside of you intervened. You don't remember?" Irisviel asked.

"No, I had activated _Berserker Stance_ , and it's hard to actually remember anything when your mind is going cuckoo." Avenger replied while making a circle with his fingers at his head.

"Well, we know theirs no permanent damage to his head from the fight." Saber said in a tone that Avenger couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Thanks for your concern Sa-" Avenger said before being cut off by the vehicle quickly braking and his body jerking forward into the space inbetween the front seats.

"Is he okay?" Irisviel asked worried. A low groan answered her from the very much in pain Servant. Avenger let sleep overtake him again, offering relief from the pain for at least a few more minutes.

* * *

" _Why, does it still hurt? I got these hours ago."_ Avenger thought confused as he tried to drag himself out of the vehicle. Saber offered him a hand, but he waved her off.

"I can survive this, these wounds aren't that bad." He said to Saber before limping to the doors of the manor.

" _With those wounds, I'd hate to see his definition of a bad injury is."_ Saber thought to herself, wondering why he insisted on doing anything without assistance. Having a majority of your bones broken and nearly running out of energy would cripple any Servant.

But he had refused any assistance, including shooting down Irisviels idea on temporarily giving him Avalon until he was healed. He just simply didn't want help until he knew they were safe, including on preparing to summon his Keys.

When they were inside, he requested his legs, arms, and his lungs and heart to be healed first, and when Irisviel was done healing those parts he said he was going to patrol the area and left, even though he still had multiple broken ribs and multiple broken bones in his skull.

* * *

"Avenger." Saber said quietly.

"Yo, you need anything? Tips on guerrilla warfare? How to repair a bowstring with spider silk? How to bake a mean chicken pot pie using squirrel meat?" Avenger said smiling while looking up from the forest, having gone to the top of one of the castle-like manors towers to survey the area after he returned from his patrol.

"I don't need to know anything about those." Saber said seriously. "However, I am confused about your actions when first returned to the manor. You refused assistance even though you could've died from lack of Prana at any second. I want to know why you acted like that."

Avengers smile dropped as she asked him that question. "The reason is because I didn't want an ambush from Berserker or Lancers Master while everyone was focused on me. That would have resulted in unnecessary complications." Avenger said, before saying quietly. "And I can't let anyone die because I couldn't save them."

"The reason I intervened when Rider was preparing to help you, the reason why I refused assistance even though I was practically on my deathbed, is because the last time I was in a battle, I lost everything dear to me." Avenger said while staring straight ahead. "Why do you want the Grail Saber? If you don't mind me asking." Avenger said with a glance at the blonde Servant.

"I wish to prevent Great Britain and my people's destruction." Saber said while Avenger looked at her before laughing a little.

"How honorable of you, you want to save everyone that looked up to you. My wish is a lot, darker than yours." Avenger said before staring at Saber with a cold expression on his face. "My wish is to go back to all the people that executed me and to kill them all. I can burn in Hell afterwards, as long as I get my wish, I don't give a damn on where my soul goes."

Saber was honestly angry about his wish, he wanted the Grail to be used as nothing more than a tool for his own violent wants. He had no honor or respect for life. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he raised his hand to shush her.

"Before you judge me, remember, I don't care for your opinions or your ideals about how a person should be. I am Avenger, and I intend to do just that, to avenge mine and other peoples unnecessary deaths." Avenger said with a hidden fury in his voice. "Don't bother trying to reason with me, rage is a effective way to block the parts of your mind that make you weak. Do you want anything else, King of Knights?" he almost spat out King but managed to keep his voice level.

"I didn't need anything else. Good day." Saber said quietly and dangerously before leaving the top of the tower.

" _What a fool, saving people who obviously didn't care about you is stupid."_ Avenger thought with a snarl. He looked up towards the moon that hung in the air. _"At least I have your company Luna, better to have a friend that will never leave you, even long after you're gone."_ He thought as he stared towards the one thing that hadn't left him or betrayed him in life.

 **A/N: Sorry this was late, so I made it extra long to make up for it. And damn, I may have made this a little dark for a Humour/Adventure story. I feel like as though the dream part was a little rushed, but that's kinda what I was going for, the whole: Seeing your Entire Life in a second cliché. Which aren't hat bad really, if done well enough. I think I did it well enough. I hope, fingers crossed.**

 **Anyway, Review, Follow or whatever floats your boat. Peace.**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	6. Chapter 5: Questions from the Author

**Some Questions from Me to You**

 **I know that I haven't updated in a couple of days, but let me explain. School is starting up for me, which is as much fun as being strapped to a train by your fingers, so my updates will be slower. I ain't going to leave the stories unfinished or put them on hiatus, because God I've gotten invested in a bunch of stories only to find them discontinued and I hate that.**

 **But, onto the main topic of this chapter. I had a few things I feel like I should ask people about the story.**

* * *

 **One: Do you want a Avenger, Irisviel, Maiyu vs Kirei battle? Or, a Avenger, Saber, and Lancer vs Caster battle during the assault on the Einzberns Manor?**

 **Two: Do you want Avenger to cut his alliance with Kiritsugu at any point in the story, and if he does, do you want him to be independent or join another Master?**

 **And Three: Do you want me to write Avenger crashing Riders Banquet?**

* * *

 **Your answers matter in this, these will change the course of the story and (possibly) the sequel. Send me your answers in a PM and I'll announce the winning answers next chapter. This has been a message from the author. (For those reading this later on.) We now return you to your normal programming.**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	7. Chapter 6: All is Fair in Fluff

**Fate/Zero: The Executioner**

 **All is Fair in French Braids and War**

 ***Shortly Before the Fourth Holy Grail War***

Avenger being bored was a understatement.

Kiritsugu and the rest of the No-Fun Gang were making plans for the War, which was boring.

The homunculus at the manor were no fun whatsoever because a majority of them were the equivalent of human shaped bricks, and the ones that had some semblance of emotions were all business and no shenanigans, which was boring.

And Acht scared the piss out of Avenger. He was creepy and mean to the Servant, seeing him as a tool and not a human being. Then again, Avenger wasn't really sure whether or not Acht was human in the first place.

" _He has that inhuman feel to him."_ He thought to himself as he walked around the manor for the hundredth time, he was about to go down a massive set of stairs when he slipped on his foot bindings and lost his balance.

"Oh no no no no no NO!" he yelled out as he began his long, painful, tumble down the stairs. "No. Ow . Christ. Ow. Why? Ow." He said inbetween the painful collisions. He realized about halfway down the fall of pain that his bindings had been knocked off, and began to panic. _"My eyes! They'll see my eyes! I can'tlet them! I_ _ **won't**_ _let them!"_ he thought as he began to become hysteric.

When the staircase ended he faceplanted rather fantastically and played still, trying to deal with the pain that went through every inch of his body.

"Are you okay?" he heard a small and high voice, like that of….her. He shot his head up and looked at the source of the voice, hoping that the past centuries were just dreams and Heaven had finally let him inside.

His heart sank for a second when he saw a little albino girl instead of the one he was hoping for, but it quickly sailed when he realized that their was someone in the manor that wasn't doing anything to do with the War!

"I'm fine. And you are adorable!" he said, jumping up like he didn't fall down a flight of stairs. "Whats your name? I heard that Irisviel and Kiritsugu had a daughter, but I didn't expect someone so…FREAKING CUUUUTTEEEE!" He yelled out the last one as stars lit up in his eyes.

"I-I am Illiyasviel Von Einzbern, are-are you a homunculus?" she asked, slightly afraid of the very…energetic, man in front of her.

"What makes you say tha-oooooohhhhhhhh." He said, remembering his eyes were uncovered. He felt like he should be panicked that they were gone, but he didn't. Odd.

"I guess you could say I'm a artificial person, but I'm not exactly a homunculus, per say." He said, figuring that her parents wouldn't tell her about the War. "But, I am a person who's working with your parents, but they're busy and I'd just get in the way." He said with his cheeks puffed out

"Yeah, Daddy and Mommy are so busy with the War, they haven't been able to do anything with me." Illiya said, her cheeks puffing out as well.

Avenger was sitting there moping, when he got a genius idea. "How about we hang out? If they won't pay attention to us, we'll make do with occupying ourselves! How about it?" He asked energetically.

"Hmmmmmm," Illiya said while thinking. Avenger had thought she was going to say no, so he quickly added. "Do you know how to braid your hair? I can teach you how, and if you already do, I can show you how to make a braid that won't come out without a fight?"

Illiya looked at the Servant with a confused look. "What's a braid?" Upon hearing that, Avenger froze. "Your-your mom never taught you?"

"I don't think even she knows what that is. Why are you so freaked out over this?" Illiya asked as he did a heroic stance for no reason.

"I will tell you soon, but first, we must…." He said, letting the tension increase. "TEACH YOU THE ART OF THE FRENCH BRAID!"

* * *

"When we get to Japan, you and Saber will-" he said before him, Irisviel, Saber, and Maiyu heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said to the person behind the door.

The door cracked slightly as a set of red eyes and another set of eyes covered in black and white cloth peeked in.

"You aren't that busy, are you?" Illiya asked timidly. "No, we're not that busy, what did you need?" Irisviel asked.

"Well, she just wanted to see if you guys wanted to see what I taught her." The deeper male voice of Avenger asked, seemingly as timid as his tiny companion.

"What did you teach her exactly?" Kiritsugu asked, worried that the mystery Servant had taught his daughter something dangerous, like a fighting technique or magicl spell.

"Well, I heard that neither you or Iri knew how to do it. Sooooo, I taught her a skill that I think every young girl should know." He said as the door opened to reveal something that made the rooms occupants stop and stare.

Illiya had her hair in a long braid which wasn't that strange, while the six foot, heavily scarred warrior had his hair in _braided pigtails_ with little pink flowers weaved into the hair.

"I assume that Irisviel was never taught this because of her being a homunculus, and it's something that every little girl, and shoot, every boy should to know." He said nonchalantly.

"Uh, When did you learn this, exactly?" Kiritsugu asked, still staring at Servants hair.

"Dude, my hair goes down past my own shoulders, it's kinda hard to fight a battle when your hair is long as this and flying everywhere. Braiding it makes it easier to hide in your helmet. It also looks neater." Avenger said matter-of-factly, before looking around with his covered eyes, still sensing confusion from everyone.

"What, Illiya came up with the pigtails idea, which I think is rather adorable." He said with a slight flip of his hair.

Avenger looked over and pointed at Irisviel. "You're learning too, so get another chair and get ready for the lesson of your life!" He yelled energetically as he placed a chair infront of where she was sitting and undid his hair. "Heck, why not everybody learn how! Pull up a seat and watch closely."

" _So I summoned the King of Knights, and a hairdresser?"_ Kiritsugu thought as the others shrugged and went along with Avengers random idea.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I got the urge to write some fluff, and I got this idea thanks to me bingwatching Hellsing Ultimate and seeing the braid Pip has going on, and the weird and random thought about the fact that Irisviel was most likely not taught how to do it, being a homunculus and all. It's good thing to know. Seriously, go look up a video on how to do it on YouTube or something, you'll thank me in advance.**

 **Also, the poll is still open and I'm still waiting for more votes, only one person has said anything. If you sent me a PM with your answers, then my accounts being stupid and I didn't get it, just put your answers in a review for Chapter 5. I'll see them there. Also, let me know if you want to see more of these. Thanks for reading, and see ya next time.**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	8. Chapter 7: Turncoat

**Fate/Zero: The Executioner**

 **Chapter 6: Turncoat**

* * *

Avenger had gone inside after Irisviel assured him that anything coming would be detected by the field, but the other residents of the castle could tell he was still alert and watching whenever he had the chance. That time unconscious had done something to him, something that erased the childish, smiling ally they had, replacing him with a borderline paranoid and cold man.

He took a moment to look out a window that looked out at the forest. It was quiet, serene, peaceful. He hated it. When it was quiet his mid would wander, would remember those memories he had burned and buried. All it would take to silence those damned images, was war, nothing less, just a war. _"What a perfect night for a war."_ He thought to himself as he stalked the hallways.

He knew that his random change in personality could worry his allies, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should even be with these people. Kiritsugu had a childish dream to stopping all violence in the world, but that would destroy nearly all of what made everyone human, Irisviel was nothing more than a means to a end, mandatory to summoning the Grail and all her dreams and motivation came from her husband, not even get thoughts truly belonged to her.

And Saber, her dream was completely stupid and insane in his opinion. Change her fate? Save Britain? That country was doomed to fall regardless of who pulled Excalibur. She would erase history and possibly the modern world with that wish. Instead of his wish on ending a small amount of lives, which he had considered the consequences for in the centuries of waiting to be summoned, and decided that the people who killed him could be killed and time would continue normally. She wished to save thousands, but in doing so she could destroy countless lives in one fell swoop.

" _No point in crying over something that you couldn't change."_ He thought to himself as he stepped into the small briefing room that everyone else was talking in. They had decided that since he may be needed to chaperone Irisviel incase Saber was injured or on a mission, that he should get used to wearing modern clothes and a set of blacked out glasses inbetween battles. He was wearing a outfit similar to Sabers, but his was a shade darker and he wore a set of glasses that completely covered his eyes. **(A/N: Think Alucards from Hellsing except with black lenses)**

"Is this important? I was going to see if that field of yours is as good as you claim." Avenger said while leaning against the door frame.

They talked about plans for the war, Avenger however zoned out of it pretty quickly. He may have matured after the dream, but he was still bored way too easily. He was busy debating whether or not he would rip out the Pope's eyes when he won when he heard Irisviel cry out.

"Someone, someone is here!" she yelled out while Avenger ran to the window and stared out. _"Damn, I can't see or sense anything."_ He thought as he heard them bring out a crystal ball so they could see out into the forest.

"It's Caster, and he has children with him." Irisviel said as she looked into the ball. Avenger ran back to the table and looked into the ball as well. He saw a man in a blue and pink outfit, robe, smock, thing, with ridiculously large eyes that were protruding out of his head. He was surrounded by kids on all sides as he walked slowly through the forest. He stopped all of a sudden and looked up, directly into where they were watching him, and smiled with his eyes closed.

That smile chilled Avenger to the bone, it was a smile filled with hidden insanity, an animal about to kill it's prey slowly and painfully.

"My Jean. My sweet sweet Jean, won't you come outside and greet me? If you don't, then I'll just have to entertain myself until you do." He said, his grotesque eyes opening wide.

"Alright children, let's play a quick game of hide and seek while we wait." He said clapping his hands together before he picked one of the kids by their head and squeezed until the child's head burst open in a horrific and bloody crunch. "You have one minute to hide, and then I will seek you." He said as the children screamed and ran off into the woods.

Kiritsugu was ordering Saber to go when they heard a scream come from Avenger.

"No no no no, not again, God no, never again." Avenger said, curled up in a ball against the wall with his hands pulling on his hair, not noticing or not caring that his glasses had fallen off. Those fearsome and powerful eyes Kiritsugu remembered seeing only days ago, were now filled with tears and fear. "Make it stop, make them stop, save them, help them. I can't take the screams, no, why." he whimpered like a child with tears rolling off his face.

He was curled up crying, stuck in his own fears. He didn't notice Saber rushing outside, he only snapped back when he felt people shaking him, trying to get the their ally back in the fight.

"I'm sorry everyone," Avenger said in a neutral tone, his crying vanishing instantly. "That will not happen again, what are your orders?" he said, trying to distract himself from what was happening outside.

"I, need you to escort Irisviel and Maiyu away from the manor. It's dangerous here and I don't want anyone to be hurt in case the fight gets brought here." Kiritsugu said, knowing what Avenger was trying to do. Distraction is the best way to deal with something when you have to be stronger for something or someone.

"Understood." Avenger said before grabbing his glasses and walking to the door, with Iri and Maiyu close behind.

* * *

Avenger was unsure of what he was feeling. Fear? Anger? He could've laughed at the fact that he was doing it again, not knowing his emotions. He walked into the forest, ignoring Irisviel fretting over her husband until he heard her yelp again.

" _Oh you have to be kidding me."_ He thought as he asked her what was wrong, even though his gut was already telling him. "Someone else has entered the field." Irisviel said slightly panicked. "That person, is Kirei Kotomine." She said before looking at her escorts. "We have to hold him o-" she yelled before Avenger put a finger to his lips.

"We wouldn't want him to hear your screaming and know where we are. We have the advantage of being able to plan an ambush, so don't screw it up with your maniacal yelling. Ok? Good. So how should we plan this?" he said with his voice surprisingly level and calm, and with agreement all around, they formed with a battle plan.

* * *

Kirei stepped into a small clearing on his way to the Einzbern manor, he was going to meet the only man that confused him, Kiritsugu Emiya. He couldn't wait.

As he walked his instincts told him to jump back as gunfire lit up the area he had been standing. He threw two Black Keys in the shooters direction, and the gunfire ceased. He stood up from his crouching position, but leaped out of the way of something that confused him.

Where he had been standing laid what looked like three Black Keys, but instead of a red hilt, these ones were white, and the blades had tiny nicks and scratches. He sensed more gunfire and jumped out of the way while throwing more Keys.

He pulled out a full set of Keys and waited for his opportunity. He felt bullets hit his body, but harmlessly bounced off. However, he quickly fell over like he had been shot, trying to bluff his opponent out of hiding. He heard two sets of footsteps behind him, and quickly leaped up and charged his attackers.

He slashed with his Keys, only to be stopped by a man in a dark suit and long white hair who had held the blades back with another set of Keys. Kirei was confused, but then it clicked. This was a Servant who had been a Executioner when they were alive. And this Servant was the mysterious Avenger that had nearly ripped Berserker apart before Rider had intervened.

Avenger smiled at his opponents blank face. "So it seems that my position still breeds the strongest opponents. Good." The Servant said before kicking Kirei away from him.

"So you were a Executioner? Thank you for giving me a hint to your identity." Kirei said before he heard a click come from behind Avenger.

A woman with short dark hair walked into view and took aim at Kiritsugu with a SMG before firing. Kirei threw a Key at her, slashing her arm before blocking another slash from Avenger.

He held his Avengers blades back with his own, before quickly flicking his wrist, using his opponents strength against him as he stumbled forward, Kirei cutting three deep wounds in his forearm.

Avenger cursed and jumped back, cradling his injured arm before smiling a little. "Irisviel, if you wouldn't mind." he said while lifting his arm into the air and holding three of his Keys over it. A long metallic wire soon bound the blades to his arm, keeping both his arm and the blades in place.

" _So he used the wire to make it so he could easily get back in the fight without having to wait for healing. Interesting tactic."_ Kirei thought as he heard a stick break behind him, and turned to see the homunculus that was with Saber during the dock battle.

She pulled another wire out and whipped it around, using magic to bind it around Kirei's hands, and then wrapped him to a tree.

"Irisviel, Maiyu, leave, I can finish him off." Avenger told the girls, who both nodded and ran deeper into the forest, leaving the two Executioners alone.

"Now, what is a Master who took up shelter with the church doing fighting in the War?" Avenger asked Kirei.

"I cannot tell you that, however I must ask, why is the Servant with no Master working with Kiritsugu Emiya?" Kirei replied as he thought on how exactly he could get out of his predicament.

"You need to ask? Thought it was obvious." Avenger said while walking towards him with a full set of Black Keys in his hands. "It's because at the time, I was hundreds of miles away from the actual battleground and I was in front of those that are my enemies. If he denied my alliance, this War would've proceeded without me even having a chance of winning." Avenger said before he slashed the wires that bound Kirei.

"You being in this War ensures that Emiya is distracted with dealing with Assassin. That means that when I break the alliance with him soon, it will leave me plenty of time to kill Caster and Rider with ease while Saber, Archer and Berserker tear each other apart." Avenger said while looking at Kiritsugu with a smirk.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, but if I'm no longer fighting with Kiritsugu, he only has a injured Saber and his own resources to fight with. That means you have a higher chance of being able to fight him. " Avenger said, sensing a ghost of a smile on Kirei's lips. "It may not be tonight, but I plan on breaking the alliance as soon as possible." He said before smiling coldly. "Oh, and Kirei, I don't think that if I walk away from this unscathed that anyone will believe we actually fought." Avenger said before sticking his left leg out in the air. "So why don't you roughen me up a little?"

Kirei took the hint and quickly cut through Avengers shin with his Black Keys, slicing off a chunk of his leg and his foot clean off.

Avenger barely flinched at the injury as he fell backwards. "And then, our hero crawled away, trying to escape." He said before rolling over and dragging his injured leg behind him, "and the man cut off his ha-" Avenger said before his left hand flew off, revealing the bone and flesh as blood spurted out.

"There we are, you can go now." Avenger said as he dragged himself to a tree and leaned against it. "I can take care of the rest of the act, the grand finale shall come later." Avenger said weakly, feeling the effects of the blood loss. "I recommend moving quickly, I think Caster just left in the middle of his performance. And now Saber will be coming here in a few minutes to check up on everyone." Kirei nodded and ran off, leaving Avenger alone.

Avenger then proceeded to finish his 'makeup' with a few more injuries. _"I was right, It is a perfect night for a War."_ He thought as his hair turned black with the activation of _Caster Style_ and the shadows began to curl around him.

" _Perfect indeed."_

 **Line**

Saber tore through the forest after Irisviel and the others. She didn't know what had happened, but she could only feel the weak presence of a Servant in the area ahead.

She tore into a clearing to reveal a bloody and torn apart battlefield. She saw a piece of a leg and a severed foot, a bloody trail leaded to a severed hand cut into pieces, with a final path leading to Avenger, leaning against a tree, his pale white skin covered in blood. He had massive slashes on his torso and his face, which was mostly covered by his long now black hair.

"S-saber, is that you. I c-can't see anything, my-my eyes, he-he…" Avenger said weakly with his finger shakily raised to reveal his gored out eye sockets.

"Avenger! Come on, you need to stand up." Saber yelled as she pulled his left arm over her, being mindful of the stump.

"Wh-where is-" "Avenger!" "Nevermind." Avenger said after Irisviel interrupted his question and charged towards the two Servants with Maiyu following close behind.

"We need to bring him to the manor, he needs to have his injuries tended to. Fast." Saber said before running as fast as she could, dragging Avenger alongside her.

"Sheesh Saber, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared I won't make it." Avenger said before laughing weakly before choking on blood. "Huh, didn't realize I had internal bleeding, shame. That'll b hard to fix up." Avenger said before getting interrupted by Saber.

"Be quiet, you need to save what little strength you have left." Saber said as she ran, the manor getting closer as she continued to barrel towards it.

* * *

 **A/N: So Avenger isn't as dimwitted as one would assume. Also, What a Twist! If you know that reference, you're a beautiful person. These after chapter things are kinda weird, their literally compromised out of whatever I'm thinking at the time. It's a little confusing and jumbled up, which I apologize for.**

 **Speaking of random thoughts, I realized that I forgot to put Avengers alignment on the sheet, which I've fixed. But for those that don't want to go all the way back, Avengers alignment is Chaotic Neutral, leaning towards Chaotic Evil. I mean seriously, if you expected a person who's constantly hunting for revenge to be a Lawful Good or something, your logic kinda confuses me. No Offense.**

 **So, Review, Follow, whatever you wanna do. It's your life, not mine.**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	9. Chapter 8: Rusted Crowns

**Fate/Zero: Executioner**

 **Chapter 8: Rusted Crowns**

* * *

Getting your hand and foot cut off, your eyes gouged out, and inflicting multiple cuts and broken bones on your body, was not fun. At all.

But then again, he had felt worse. It gets hard to feel pain normally after being burned alive. He still could hear the cracking and popping of his skin as it was burned away.

He pulled his mind away from that memory as he tried to flex his new hand and foot. The skin was still tender and he could very well break them if he stood wrong or gripped something too hard.

He reached for the crutch that had been laid next to his bed, and limped into the destroyed hallway. Lancers Master and Kiritsugu really did a number on the place. The lights couldn't even turn on due to them knocking out the power at some point.

He saw Irisviel slowly walking down the hallway. She had used a lot of mana to seal his wounds, he was hoping that it hadn't done something that could result in damage to her. After all, he needed her to summon the Grail.

He strained his eyes to make sure there wasn't wrong with her magic circuits or body, when he saw her grab her chest and nearly fall to the floor.

He cursed under his breath and asked her who had appeared, when he felt energy coming from the forest. He lifted up the gauze that had been placed over his eyes and was blinded by the moonlight. He squinted his eyes and saw, lightning?

" _The only Servant that can do that is…Rider."_ He thought as his breath caught in his throat as he thought they were about to be attacked again, and hald ran, half dragged himself to the entryway.

He managed to create a few Shadow Bolts, arrow like shadows that could rip through a tank like it was made of water, and pointed them at the door, prepared for the worst as he hid his crutch and leaned on the guardrail, trying to hide his injuries while Saber and Irisviel stood at the top of the stairs.

Instead of a armored warrior prepared to kill, he saw Rider wearing a T-shirt and jeans, holding a massive wooden barrel over his shoulder.

"Saber, Avenger. I come to you tonight underneath the intentions of resolving the Holy Grail War peacefully. I wish to hold a banquet so that we can decide who truly deserves the Grail!" Rider shouted loudly.

" _So, this guy want's to discuss who deserves the Holy Grail? A powerful omnipotent wish granting device? And he's asking people who are only here because they have the chance of getting their ultimate wish granted? What a fool."_ Avenger thought with a inaudible growl at the loud mouthed Servant.

* * *

After Saber agreed, due to her "honor as a knight", always with honor with these "heroes", Saber, Avenger, and Rider were all sitting cross legged in a circle in one of the manors courtyards, with Irisviel standing behind Saber, and Riders Master behind his Servant.

"So, what do you plan on discussing Rider? I doubt you came here just to have a chat." Avenger said, still slightly pissed at Saber for agreeing to this foolish thing. Rider's guard is down and his Master is exposed! Just kill one of them and be one step closer to the Grail.

"And what are you doing here Avenger?" he heard a certain golden clad prick say from directly across from him on the semi circle, as Archer materialized into view.

"Rider, I thought this was to be a 'Banquet of Kings', and you allowed a dog to join us?" Archer said while doing a sneer that made Avenger want to tear off his face even more.

"A dog? I'd be careful with your words Archer, or you may find that this dogs bite is a lot worse than its bark." Avenger said, his voice remaining neutral despite the anger that was reaching its boiling point inside of him.

"And what are you even doing here in the first place? You don't seem like the person who would be willing to discuss something as important as the Grail." Avenger asked quickly, hoping the proud fools attention span was as limited as it was that night not too long ago.

"I figured that it could be entertaining, and if it means I get the Grail quicker, all the better." Archer said as he sat down and sipped at the wine in the ladle Rider had handed to him, before putting on a face of disgust.

"This is absolutely disgusting! You call this wine?" Archer asked Rider disgusted.

"Really? It was the finest wine I could find in the market." Rider said to himself confused.

"If you're holding a Banquet, you might as well have decent wine to accompany it." Archer said before a golden jug of wine and 4 cups appeared out of one of his portals.

He passed the cups around and poured the wine into each one.

" _It's aged, very much so. But it's too sweet, the bitterness that makes so many wines irresistible is lacking immensely."_ Avenger thought to himself as he sniffed the wine. _"And it isn't poisoned. What a fool, if it was poisoned he could at least weaken us. He had the opportunity to eliminate his biggest opposition, and he blew it."_ Avenger thought to himself with a mental chuckle. _"These idiots know nothing of true warfare."_

"This is been postponed long enough, this was to decide who truly deserves the Holy Grail, and I'm getting impatient. Rider, you go first, and I'll go last." Avenger said, putting his still full cup on the ground in front of him.

"My wish for the Holy Grail, is to be reincarnated into this time, and conquer the world!" Rider said grandly with a large fist to his chest.

"You don't wish to go back to your time? Why?" Saber asked.

"Simple, that is all done and over with. That would have no true purpose, and it wouldn't be nowhere as fun as this new world. I want to conquer all that comes my way and discover all that it has to offer" Rider explained.

" _That's a undeserving wish. If he tried to conquer the world, he would be overthrown within a few years. He's acting as if the people that he would be conquering wouldn't care about someone taking over of their land and proclaiming himself in charge."_ Avenger thought bitterly to himself.

He listened to Archers stupid reasoning in that he "owns all of the world's treasures", but he held his tongue. In all honesty he was surprised that he hadn't tried to kill everyone there. Must be the fact that he actually want's to live until the War's over with.

"Now that was a good point Archer," Avenger lied through his teeth. "But, we still need to hear Sabers and my own wish."

Avenger gestured towards Saber to begin, and she said her wish.

"My wish is to save my country from its destruction." Saber said.

"I want to go back to when I pulled the Sword from the Stone, and leave it to someone more deserving of its power and of the title that comes with it." She finished. Only to be met by Archers laughter.

"Foolish." Avenger said bluntly.

"Foolish? What is so foolish about wanting to save my people?!" Saber yelled, standing up and clenching her fists in anger at the indifferent Servant.

"I'm saying that it's foolish because that's not why your country failed. It's because you had a stupid idea on how a king is like. A king should focus on making sure that there people and country will last the longest. Which is why I don't consider any of you kings." Avenger said before pointing at Rider.

"You were killed, and your nation was torn to shreds by the people you had stolen your land from," before switching to Archer. "And if you were to tell me your identity, I wouldn't be surprised if your country was a complete failure after your death. If their was any true failures of kings here, it would be every single one of you."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way you worm! You don't deserve to live, so die like the rat you are" Archer yelled before he sent his weapons flying.

A spear tore through Avengers arm, leaving it hanging by a thread. A axe spun through the air and took a chunk out of his side, while a sword cut his head down through the middle.

Avengers body twisted at horrific angles before falling on it's back.

Saber snapped out of her shock and jumped up, blade in hand. "You bastard!" she growled before entering a fighting stance.

"He was a dog who disobeyed his master, I had to punish him accordingly." Archer said cooley.

"Alright everyone, let's keep this civil. No one else has to die." Rider said jumping up, trying to keep the two Servants calm.

Irisviel was horrified. Avenger wasn't the strongest possible servant but he wasn't weak. And Archer had killed him in less than a second. She looked over at his body but was confused. Normally, magical beings such as Servants would dematerialize after death. But his body hadn't moved, nor did it bleed.

"Ci-Civil?" Avengers said, sounding like he was underwater. "Coming from you Iskandar, that's hilarious." He said as his 'corpse' pulled itself to a sitting position.

"What, surprised that I'm not dead? Poof, gone in a cloud of smoke? Because only a fool would go to this themselves." Avengers double said before gesturing towards its split open head. "I just created a Shadow Puppet, and I gave it the imprint of my psyche, and told it to give you a message while I made my escape."

It turned to Saber before speaking again. "The alliance is over, I'm sick of waiting for everyone to kill each other until you sweep in and butcher everything. I'm taking matters into my own hands." It said with a smirk on it's still split open head.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I want the Grail. To put it simply, I want vengeance, nothing more, nothing less. Just pure, bloody, revenge." The double finished before it appeared to start melting. "Goodbye, all of you false kings. I'll see you all in Hell." It finished before it turned to black mist and vanished.

* * *

" _That is your cue Kotomine, take them by surprise."_ Avenger thought as he revved the bike he had stolen from the manor. He was making good progress, and he should be there in about an hour or so.

" _Let the fun begin."_

* * *

 **A/N: What a twist! Avenger is now on his own and it isn't sounding like he plans on playing nice. I wanted to include the scene where Ride uses his reality marble, but it wouldn't fit with Avenger going dark side on Kiritsugu and everyone else. Also, if you're wondering, I'm still debating on whether or not I'll even make a sequel, and if it will have the same Avenger. Probably not, variety is the spice of life as they say. Or, fanfictions in this case.**

 **Anyways, Review, Follow, whatever suits you. I'll see you next chapter, Peace**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	10. Chapter 9: Freedom is Boring

**Freedom is Boring**

Waver Velvet was in a slightly sour mood. He was perfectly fine, he was glad as a matter of fact, but Rider was making this excursion into town difficult. Still, nothing like a library to clear your head of all it's troubles. Even if said troubles were a mountain of a man who you summoned for a war in order to get your biggest wish granted.

He had come to the library in order to find out what exactly he had seen in his dream. It was Rider, standing next to a ocean, and he seemed, satisfied.

He had managed to find a book about Riders life, bit his thoughts were soon interrupted by someone standing way too close for comfort.

"What are you reading?" He heard a deep voice say menacingly, causing him to yelp and try to run, but he tripped on his own feet. He hurriedly flipped himself onto his back to try and look at his assailant, and his heart jumped into his throat at the sight of who was reading over his shoulder.

Avenger, the Servant who could become a walking slaughterhouse by just a thought, the one rogue variable that no one, probably not even the Church, can easily track, was standing less than a foot away, while Waver was at a disadvantage.

He braced himself for a impact or a slash, squeezing his eyes shut, but no blow came. All he heard was, giggling?

"Scaredy pants!" He yelled a little to loud for a library, before going into a massive outburst of laughter. "You-You should've seen the look on your face!" he said inbetween breathes before literally falling over while laughing like a jackal.

" _What the hell? When I saw him at the banquet, he was nowhere near like this. He was dead serious angry lunatic. And now he's acting like a little kid?"_ Waver thought confused. Avenger seemed to be calming down after his strange display, and was wiping tears from under his eyes.

"Sorry if I scared ya, I was just curious as to what you were doing here?" Avenger asked, sitting with his legs outstretched.

Waver, trying to sound intimidating, folded his arms and replied in the toughest sounding voice he could muster. "I could ask you the same question Avenger. Why is the masterless servant in a library?"

Avenger seemed to either not care, or not notice the teens tone, and answered. "Since I don't have a Master, and for some weird reason my guts telling me to avoid Sabers Master like the plague, all the research and trying to find the identities of the other Servants falls to me. But holy crap is it booooooring." He said before falling onto his back.

"Well yeah, I'd expect you wouldn't want to return to the people you broke your alliance with. You did leave in a very memorable way." Waver replied stoically.

"How?" Avenger asked with his head cocked to the side before he straightened up and jumped to his feet. "Wait, I broke the alliance!" he asked panicked.

"You seriously don't reme-." Waver asked before it dawned on him. Avenger, somehow someway, had forgotten about the banquet. _"That would explain the personality change, he forgot all the things that happened."_ He thought before shaking his head. _"No way, he's just trying to get my guard down."_ He thought with a affirmative nod.

Avenger meanwhile, was being entertained by Wavers facial expressions, until he ran over and, hugged Waver?

"You look so adorable when you're thinking hard! Gah, I could just-" he yelled out before a massive fist collided with his face sending him rolling down the aisle.

"I recommend staying away from my Master if you wish for your continued safety, Avenger." Rider said, taking a protective stance in front of Waver.

Avenger didn't move from his position on the floor for a few seconds, until he slowly dragged his body back up holding his nose. "Yeah, I get the idea, but did you have to sock me in the nose? I need it, for nose things." He said before hissing as he tried to alleviate his now bleeding nose.

Rider was now as confused as Waver was when he had first seen the seemingly bipolar Servant. "Avenger, what are you doing here?" Rider ordered.

"I already told shorty this, I found myself in town, I can't return to Saber and her Master because apparently I broke the alliance, and my first thought was about how I should try find Caster's lair." He said as he pushed himself back on his feet.

Waver was going to retort about Avenger's own height, until he realized that even though Rider was over two meters tall, Avenger wasn't that far behind, going up to Riders shoulders. _"Aw crap, I really am the shortest person here!"_ He thought glumly. _"Maybe I should consider Riders recommendation for my wish."_

Rider seemed to smirk at the mention of Caster's hideout, but it quickly vanished once he remembered what he had seen there. "Casters hideout is no more, I burnt it to the ground." He said quietly.

Avenger seemed to lose his innocent look when he heard Rider. "Isn't it funny how the so called Throne of Heroes seems to be filled with people undeserving of that title?" he said with a pained smile. He had seen what Caster had done in the forest that day, and you don't just forget something like that.

"Anyway, I believe that I've more than overspent my time here. I'm gonna go wait around until it's show time tonight. See ya around." He said as he walked away, still clutching his face. He stopped towards the end of the bookcases before turning around and smiling. "I hope that when this is all over, I'll have been granted at least a single battle against you Rider. It would definitely be something for the history books." He said before walking away.

"Did that just happen?" Waver said mostly to himself. He had been mere feet away from Avenger, who from first appearances, was completely insane from his own desires for revenge, and it ended with a compliment to Rider and Avenger getting a bloody nose.

"It would appear so, unless we've both been placed in a alternate reality where revenge seeking monsters have been replaced with kind hearted man-children." Rider said with a massive smack to Wavers back, nearly sending the teen flying farther than Avenger did after he got punched.

"Anyway, look what I found on sale!" Rider said before proudly holding up a video game cartridge. "Admirable Tactics! Truly a game fit for a conqueror!"

Waver sighed when he saw the game. _"This guy's going to be the death of me."_ He thought as he decided to try and end the day at least semi-normally.

* * *

Once he was out of earshot of anyone, Avenger violently cursed as he finally let out the frustration that had been building ever since he had met that Waver brat. _"I should have ripped the kids throat out when I had the chance! But I just had to try and 'get information' from him. Using that stupid farce!"_ He thought bitterly as he walked over to a window abd dropped his hand to investigate the damage.

It was bad, but nowhere as bad as it could've been. He growled at his reflection. His face had those damned little scars all over it, his nose was still dripping with blood, and his eyes, his stupid eyes.

Some would see beauty in them, but he hated both of them with a passion. His red one made him feel like one of those homunculi, a lifeless and stupid creature. And his other one, the one that was mosaic in design, reminded him of the church, the church that had made him into this monstrosity, this wretched beast that was less than human.

"You, you bastards made me into this disgrace! You made me do it!" he screamed as his fist collided with the glass. It shattered easily underneath his fist, and he looked at both his now cut hand and the shattered reflection.

"There we go, that's more like what I truly am. A broken and pathetic creature." He said half amused.

He sighed to himself as he slowly walked away. _"Who knows? Maybe I've become the villain? That would prove to be entertaining."_

" _Very entertaining indeed."_ He thought whimsically as he walked through the alleyways of the city, with the intention of looking for Fuyuukis real face, the darkness that they tried to cover.

He had spent hours trying to find the darkness, when it felt like someone had punched him in the chest. He gasped for air as he ordered the shadows to find the source. They found him, Caster, the child killer, the Servant that made Avenger afraid, in the river. He was generating mana at a intense rate, and he was planning on doing something big, possibly the biggest thing in this War.

Avenger couldn't help but laugh, his quiet chuckles soon bursting into full on howling laughter.

"Here I was thinking that I was going to be the bad guy!" he breathed out before falling on his hands and knees laughing.

"Looks like, looks like I was wrong!" he said mockingly as he felt the shadows quivering around him, begging him to let them run wild. _"Be patient my weapons, I'll let you have your fill soon."_

* * *

 **So I did some research on the wiki, and discovered I had forgotten some important details. One, the three canon Avenger abilities,** _ **Avenger**_ **,** _ **Oblivion Correction**_ **, and** _ **Self-Replenishment (Mana)**_ **. However, the wiki doesn't mention what the first two do(the thirds kind of self explanatory). If any of you know/have an idea on what it could be, let me know. Please? With a cherry on top?**

 **Anyway, Review, Follow, whatever you wanna do.**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	11. Chapter 10: Struggle

**Chapter 10: Struggle**

* * *

Avenger stood fascinated by Caster's creation. It was truly hideous, a massive squid-like monster covered in eyes, presumably so that Caster could see from the inside of his fleshy beast.

He had arrived early, but he could tell the other Servants were arriving. _"Best they arrived quickly, before I lose control and lose my ability to fight tactically."_ He thought grimly. His Madness Enchantment was on the brink of releasing itself, and he wasn't sure how long he could stave it off.

"Avenger." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head and saw that Saber and Irisviel had arrived. He was confused as to why he hadn't sensed their arrival until they announced their presence, until it clicked. The Enhancement was making him start to lose his senses, one by one.

He waved weakly before clutching his temple with his hand as another wave of pain tore through him. It was taking a massive toll on him to keep Berserker down, and he doubted he could last longer than a few more minutes before it forced itself out.

"Saber, I'm going to be completely honest, I'm not going to last much longer. We need to create a plan to kill Caster, fast." He said quickly before another wave of pain made his knees go weak, but he managed to recover, his head throbbing madly.

He hissed under his breath as he saw Lancer and Rider approach, weapons in hand. He was beginning to lose his ability to dissociate friends and foes, and was preparing to summon the Keys automatically. _"This is getting bad, damnit! Why can't he just give me a minute to think!"_ He thought over the pounding in his ears.

"If we destroy his Noble Phantasm, he won't be able to maintain that creatures existence any longer." Saber said as Avenger stood up shakily, before falling to his knees.

"Can't you all stop talking?! I can't hear myself even think!" Avenger yelled again, now on his knees as he began to bite his fist, trying to keep himself grounded.

"Lancer, your red spear negates magical barriers, stuff like Sabers armor. If you could see Caster's spellbook, would you be able to hit it?" Avenger asked hurriedly. Lancer nodded.

"Great great. If Rider, Saber, and me atta-Aah!" he yelled out as he fell onto his hands, blood dripping from his lip where he had bitten it. "We'll expose Caster, eliminate his Noble Phantasm, and take out his Master afterwards. Now Rider, I need you to take me into the sky, and drop me onto Caster's monster." He said before groaning loudly.

"That's suicide! If you land on that thing, it will devour you in seconds!" Rider exclaimed. Avenger brought his head up slightly while smiling. "That's the point, if I fell in there, I would die. But if Berserker was inside of there, he'd claw and rip it apart from the inside until he got out or killed it."

Avengers ears suddenly began ringing, his own gasps for air being inaudible. He felt someone grab his shoulder, but he threw them away. _"I have-I have to ground myself here, keep my myself feeling."_ He thought as he felt himself slipping away. He couldn't give in, he wouldn't give in. He threw off his glasses and took a deep breath, before shoving his thumb into his right eye. The pain was horrendous, but it kept him in control, and that's all he cared about.

"Hurry up and get me out there damnit!" Avenger roared. He felt himself being grabbed and placed on a metal surface, assumingly Riders chariot. He was propped against a side, and the chariot took off into the air.

"Just throw me off when you ca- _God !-ing Damnit_!" he choked out as he felt the shadows piercing his skin. That warm embrace he remembered was gone, replaced with a burning pain.

A foot jabbed into his side, and he was pushed off, and there was a temporary release from the pain as the wind blew past him through his hair. He sighed in relief, he could finally stop fighting, he could finally give in. He felt the sweet hold of insanity take him, and he remembered nothing more.

* * *

The now insane Avenger slammed into the fleshy hide of the beast, and as he was slowly being pulled in, he was enraged even further. How dare this disgusting abomination touch him! He began to rip and tear through the flesh, using his bare hands before summoning his augmented Keys, and tearing through it even faster.

No matter how much he tore it apart, it grew back faster and faster as he poured his rage into it. The shadows were telling him to dig deeper, to destroy the man with the strange eyes inside of it. They whispered at first, until it devolved into screaming. "Find it, find it find it find it!" They chanted. And Avenger complied.

He tore through the flesh with everything in his arsenal, his blades, his hands and feet, even his teeth as he chewed through and swallowed the Prana rich meat. It made him feel stronger and faster, so he kept clawing through and eating the rancid flesh and drinking the rotten blood. He didn't know if he was progressing or not, but he didn't care. It was too much damn fun.

He heard nothing inside his fleshy prison but the satisfying tearing of the flesh at the end of his blades, but after what felt like hours had passed of him constantly fighting, the shadows told him to leave, that he would achieve nothing if he remained in this stalemate against Caster.

He angrily tore through the flesh, before barreling out of Caster's monster, blood and gore clinging to his armor. He landed on one of the monsters many tentacles, before running down the beast and charging towards the shore, slicing through anything that got close with his blades.

He threw himself off the monster and landed close to dry land, and dragged himself onto shore, breathing raggedly. He could sense the other Servants and walked towards them, still covered in pieces of flesh and blood.

 **Line**

"I can capture it in my reality marble, but I doubt I can contain Caster and his monster longer than a few minutes." Rider said.

"What do we do after you've contained it?" Saber asked, to which Rider shrugged. "I have no idea." He said simply. They started to discuss what they should do as Rider took off to capture Caster's monster, until they heard footsteps approach them from the bay.

Avenger had retreated from the battle as well, and his appearance was horrific. His black armor was soaked in blood, and bits of flesh had been ripped off and were hooked onto his armor. His hair was matted and dirty, blood staining the black hair to a deep red. His breathing was heavy and pained, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

His mask began to crack and splinter, until it fell to the ground and dissipated into nothing, revealing his horrifying face. His right eyes sclera was a dark red from the blood that filled it. He had a gash that stretched from his right temple his jaw, and his lip had been torn and revealed his teeth underneath.

"We must destroy that monster all at once, not even ashes can remain." Avenger said, his voice raspy and pained. "But how, that is the question." He finished before turning his head to the side and spitting out blood.

Avenger was in truth, relieved that he had some fragment of control over the Madness Enchantment. But he knew that he couldn't pull this off again as easily as this time. It would fight even harder, and be far less willing to give him his body.

All was quiet as the Servants solemnly began to consider the possibility that they wouldn't be able to stop the rogue Servants creation, until a phone rang.

Irisviel pulled the brick like phone out of her pocket, before admitting she had no idea how to use it. Waver grabbed the phone with a sigh, and pulled it up to his ear before answering it.

After a brief conversation with whoever was on the end of the line, Waver pulled the phone away from his ear. "Some guy said that he's going to shoot a flare where we need to release Caster, and for me tell Lancer that Saber has an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm in her left arm."

Lancer stifled his shock while Avenger just shrugged. "She was a powerful king in life, and practically everyone knows her legend. I'd be surprised if she didn't have an ability of that magnitude."

Avenger then turned his gaze towards Lancer, and gestured towards his short spear. "But since of you cutting Sabers tendon, she can't use it as long as that spears curse is active, and last time I checked, you can't remove a curse." Avenger said, no compassion or anything resembling human emotions in his voice, until he grinned demonically. "Unless that spear is destroyed, Caster and that hulking mass of flesh will start to devour the people of this city, and with that much Mana stored up, not even God's will could stop it."

Lancer nodded grimly, before stabbing his red spear into the ground and holding the cursed spear inbetween his hands. Saber was about to tell him to stop, but Avenger held his hand up to shush her. "He is doing this based on his honor as a knight, you like that sort of thing, right?" He questioned mockingly before snickering under his breath. "I guess you could say chivalry is dead, because only us ghosts know what that word truly means." He said blankly.

Lancer ignored the armored and bloody Servant as he snapped the spear in two, before it dissipated in a mass of energy, spiraling into the sky. Saber checked her arm, and she confirmed that the curse had been lifted and she could use her arm again. The strange wind effect that normally covered Sabers blade vanished with a audible whoosh from the wind, revealing Excalibur in all of its glory.

Avenger suddenly hissed and grabbed the cut on the right side of his face. The Madness Enchantment wasn't working properly since he had retaken control of his body but not reverting to his _Avenger_ or _Caster_ styles. The numbness he felt as Berserker was going away, and the pain from his battered body was starting to make itself known, starting as a dull ache until it would eventually come back in its full strength.

He ignored it as he saw a flare shoot up into the sky and Saber ran into the river as Rider released the monster before retreating. Something told Avenger to duck, and he quickly jerked himself down as a jet nearly took his head off. He snapped his head back up and saw that the jet was entirely black, with red cracks and black mist emanating off it, Berserker standing on top of it screaming in anger.

He felt his own body began to twitch, the shadows had seen Berserker, and they wanted to rip the liar and thief apart. _"Stop it….please…"_ he silently pleaded, his mind beginning to loose itself to the darkness that was aching to be given control.

"My body….My mind...My soul! I won't let you steal it from me!" he roared as he began to rip at his armor, tearing it off piece by piece. He was furious, the shadows were stupid and foolish, they lied to him over and over. They were his to control, and they would listen to him or he would force them to bend to his will. After ripping sizable chunks out of the armor, he could feel the shadows retreat from his mind, and he laughed with satisfaction that he had triumphed over them.

He snapped back to the river, looking for Saber. If she didn't use her Noble Phantasm on Caster, this night would be a pointless battle and would only serve to end the war. And if that happened, he wouldn't get the revenge he had been looking forward to for centuries.

He saw Berserker's jet had been broken, but he had ripped the minigun from within it and was preparing to fire at Saber again, until he was barraged with weapons, ripping his weapon to pieces and sending him into a freefall. The insane Servant let out a roar as he tumbled through the air and into the river.

Saber meanwhile, was preparing her ultimate attack. Her golden blade glowed even brighter as it channeled it's true strength. Mana filled the air as the blades magical power began to stretch to the sky, parting the clouds.

Avenger however, wasn't truly impressed. _"The hopes and dreams of a nation, channeled into a single strike. To bad those dreams are all towards someone who would never be prepared to have such weight on their shoulders."_ He thought as he witnessed the power of a EX Rank Noble Phantasm in action.

She raised the blade above her head, her battle dress and her hair dancing in the wind, and spoke with a voice radiating power and strength.

" **EX…CALIBUR!"** She roared as she brought the blade down, a massive golden wave of energy ripping through the air and towards Caster. The blast of pure magic slammed into the beast, and began to slowly pierce it and turn it to nothing more than dust.

After a few breathless seconds, Caster's monster vanished in a brilliant flash of light, and the only sound you could hear was the water splashing against the shoreline.

Avenger sighed in relief, this night wasn't a failure after all. Lancer was missing one of his weapons, and Caster was gone. A realization dawned on him that Caster's Master could still be alive, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. And now, he knew just what exactly he was dealing with if he fought Saber.

" _And with that, another bloody struggle for the Holy Grail War is over."_ He thought smiling, until his body gave him a reminder at his physical state. _"Well, it may be over. But I doubt the time I spend healing my wounds ever will be."_ He joked with himself as he slinked back into the alleyways of Fuyuuki, picking his search up for the hidden darkness of the city as he was doing before this, _distraction_ , happened.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this came out so late. I've been busy with school and also me not having a clue on how to have the River Battle play out. Forgive me! Also, a question to Type/Moon, WHY IS CASTER'S MONSTER THE EMBODIMENT OF MY NIGHTMARES?! Caster's monster terrifies me and grosses me the hell out. It's creepy!**

 **-Anthemofthenight**


	12. Chapter 11: Rage and Grace

**Chapter 11: Rage and Grace**

" _Where oh where is it?"_ Avenger thought as he crept through the city, drops of blood leaking from his wounds. His black suit was ruined, stained with blood and grime, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding it. His deeper wounds hadn't finished healing, but that mattered little.

He needed to find the darkness that Fuyuuki hid. He was sick of the lights the city used in their lie to the world, and now the only comfort he could find was when he couldn't see what was the world. But where was it?! Was it under the streets? The homes? What stone must he unturned? What place must he go to find it?

It was all he could think about, and if he found it, and with that much power at his fingertips, victory was guaranteed. He had been relying on his own soul to harness his abilities, and that's where Avenger was failing.

His soul had been explicitly created by his mother to become one with shadow, Avenger theorized that was why he could use the shadows so well even though his magical abilities were below average in life. But it wasn't enough, it could never be enough.

He needed the darkness that lingered in the streets, he could feel it in his bones ever since he had arrived here. But it kept hiding from him, and he was beginning to lose hope.

He slowly slid down a wall and leaned against it, his deeper wounds slowly closing. He was tired, and he just wanted sleep to give him a small of blissful numbness. A Servants healing abilities were truly something to behold, and with the shadows flowing under his skin and slowly pulling his bones and ligaments together, he'd be ready for another battle in around an hour or so. He paused on the thought of the darkness that was inside of him. Even if he had shattered his arm, they would slowly put the bones back into place. They had been there since he was a child, and they've saved him more times than he could count. They were pulling and pushing inside his body, making him feel as if he was being pulled limb from limb, but also felt like he was being squeezed together.

He was soon interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a group of people approach. Some looked to be in their early twenties and late teens, and he could see noticeable bulges where weapons were kept. "What you doing here pretty boy?" One of the smaller ones yelled out. "It's dangerous during the night here," the same one said as he began to smirk and walk closer to the Servant.

The man stomped his foot on Avengers leg, not even eliciting a flinch. "You could run into some, bad people." He said before cackling along with his group, sounding like a pig with his snorts. His laughter was cut off from Avengers arm around his throat, squeezing tightly. The now standing Avenger lifted the annoying shitstain of a man as he squirmed in his iron grip, and started to drain him of his Prana.

Avenger began to laugh as he found what he was looking for. "You are one bad, bad man," he said before the now lifeless man went limp, and was dropped with a thud. "Perhaps I am the fool here, I was searching for the darkness even though it was right in front of me." He said quietly as the group began to pull out knifes and firearms.

"The darkness isn't in a place, no. It is in the people." Avenger muttered as he charged. The men's screams filled the air, as they witnessed something more akin to a monster than a man attack.

" _It makes sense after all,"_ he thought as he stabbed one in the chest with his hand, and tore out a rib. _"Humanity created the Devil so that we didn't need to take the blame."_ He threw the rib with such strength that it left a fist sized hole through the man's neck. "Because _in the end,"_ Another head was ripped from its shoulders, a face of fear frozen in time. _"Us humans are the real demons on Earth."_ The last man was on the ground and back against the wall, sniveling like a child. Avenger treaded forward slowly, his suit dripping blood again.

But this time, it wasn't his blood.

"Just let me go man. Nobody has to know about this!" the man pleaded desperately. Avenger paid him no mind, and gave his order. "Umbra Deleo." And the man was consumed by his own shadow, screaming the entire way as they dragged him into nothingness.

" _What a waste. If he fought back, I would've killed him quicker."_ Avenger thought distastefully. Someone as weak as this didn't deserve anything from this world. All they truly deserve is a long and painful death, a death Avenger was all to happy to give.

He looked down at his blood soaked body, and sighed with frustration. "Oh damn it all to hell, now I have to go back to my robes."

* * *

" _Two knights intent on killing the other in a duel, all for a honor that they believe will make then stronger."_ Avenger thought, observing the duel between Saber and Lancer in Spirit Form. After disposing the evidence of the "battle", if you could call the wanton slaughter of those who didn't deserve life that, he planned on eliminating Lancers Master, who had been severely weakened during the assault on the Einzbern manor. It would be like crushing a ant under his foot, Lancer was receiving his Mana from his Master's wife, which would make it pathetically easy to kill him with just a simple attack.

But, as always, that damned Saber was ruining his plans all for the sake of her honor. If she wanted to truly do her honor justice, she would've eliminated her own Master and formed a contract with anyone else. He had seen the look in Kiritsugu's eyes, and they mirrored his own. Someone willing to do any act to get a inch closer to their wish, and if someone innocent died, then they were just in the way and a necessary sacrifice for the greater good.

But Avenger's "greater good" was his revenge, while the Mage Killer's was saving the world as he called it. He turned away from the battle between knights and lookrd towards Lancer's wheelchair bound Master. The man was a shell of the magus he once was, unable to perform magic and be any sort of a proper Master for the Holy Grail War. It was stupid that he even thought of residing here after his magic circuits were destroyed. _"I'll just have to fix that."_ Avenger thought dangerously as he materialized behind Lord Archibald and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Mister Archibald," he began quietly. "You only gave a single Command Seal, and you can't function as a proper Master, or a half decent mage for that matter. As result, I can't let garbage like you participate in a War for something as powerful as the Holy Grail. Therefore," he said as his hair turned obsidian and a shadow slowly crawled up the mages body, before entering his ear.

For a cripple, the man gave one hell of a fight. Granted Avenger had no issue holding him down with his strength, but he was pleasantly surprised by the fight Melloi put up. Had he not been crippled, Avenger may have let him live.

But now, he was a pathetic mess who couldn't even stand, and his arrogance in his own abilities was still as strong as it was before. The man desperately pawed at the hands holding him, until he began to weaken, and his fists became open handed slapping, and then just desperate clawing.

After some very long seconds, the man collapsed in his wheelchair and went slack jawed, the one command seal fading away. Now, all that remained was the Servant, without his Master he was to die, and Avenger had already created a plan for that.

* * *

" _Damn, with Lancers Master dead, and Avenger appearing, the plan has to change fast."_ Kiritsugu thought, internally pissed off at the Servants arrival. Now that Archibald was dead, he had to somehow figure out how to kill Lancer and possibly Avenger without any permanent injury to Saber, now they had no advantage in kidnapping _Sola_ -Ui and possibly using her as a bargaining chip.

Lancer was a powerful Servant, and Avenger may be the weakest Servant, but he had no morals unlike the others, and had no reservations about killing someone with a cheap shot. Kiritsugu rapidly gave Maiya simple orders: If Avenger was in a position to possibly injure Saber or Irisviel, fire a few rounds at him. It wouldn't kill him or really injure him, but if he was distracted Saber may be able to land a fatal injury.

" _A war where a king, a knight, and a warlock do battle. Sounds like a fairy tale."_

* * *

Lancer and Saber stood a small distance away, both were smiling, a honorable duel between knights was a beautiful thing, and both were thoroughly enjoying it to the fullest.

That was, until Lancers shadow warped, and then jerked up as a blade that resembled a scythe and pierced through his chest, spilling blood over his leotard and his spear.

Both Servants could only stare at the wound, the shadow twisting slowly, before jerking itself out, spilling more blood over the area, some landing on Sabers face and chestplate, as Lancer fell to his knees

" _Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, you fought well, but your existence would have damaged my own efforts for the Holy Grail," Avenger said, emerging from the shadow of the warehouse and stalking towards Lancer, no sympathy in his voice. You may say that I destroyed your honor by doing this, but that fate was sealed when you failed to protect your Master from me." Avenger continued, before raising his Keys, Lancers face contorted into a mixture of anger and sadness._

 _"You," Lancer choked out with blood spilling over his lips. "You Avenger seemed unfazed by his statement, and responded with a level voice. "Yes, I am a bastard, a monster, all are things I've accepted." The silver blades were brought down, taking Lancers head off, his face still frozen as it faded into nothing._

 _"I was trained to be nothing more than a killer, a Executer of God's Will and Divine Justice. But God abandoned me, so I abandoned those ideas of good and evil." Avenger said seemingly to himself. He lazily turned his head to Saber, before leaping out of range of her blade._

 _"You seem upset, I just saved you time and energy by eliminating your opponent for you. You should show at least a fragment of gratitude." Avenger said in his monotone voice._

 _"You interrupted a duel between knights! You disgraced him at his death! Such a dishonor cannot go unavenged." Saber growled before thrusting their blade forward with a roar, stabbing straight through his stomach._

 _Avenger released a strained scream as he felt the blade dig through him, cutting off as he choked on blood._ _"Is, is this how I die? Stabbed through my chest by King Arthur herself?"_ _He thought as the blade was pulled out, letting him fall to the ground on his back as he cradled his wound, his robes stained red._

 _"No, I'm not dying, I'm not dying until they pay! All of them will pay!"_ _He growled as he tore the bindings from his right hand, revealing a strange marking. It was the Celtic symbol for the sun, surrounded by a crescent moon with a fire surrounding it, all inked on his skin in black._

 _" **By the power given to me by the Holy Grail and as my class of Avenger, I order.**_

 _ **Until Judgement, I shall live**_

 _ **Until Death, I will fight**_

 _ **Until I am taken by Oblivion itself, I will hate**_

 _ **By the power inside my Oblivion Correction, the wounds I received shall heal**_

 _ **So that I may continue to live, fight, and hate with every piece of my soul."**_

 _The twisted prayer rang out, and fire flared from Avengers wound, soldering it shut. Avenger groaned and sat up, his wound still bleeding slightly. "That, was painful." He groaned as he stood up, a slight grin on his face._

* * *

 _Avenger Skill:_ _ **Oblivion Correction**_

 _The Oblivion Correction are three ultimate orders Avengers can give to themselves, using them to forcefully heal wounds, or fight stronger. However, similar to Command Seals, they can only be used three times before Avenger will be killed by having his Mana stripped from him._

* * *

Avenger investigated his hand, and saw that the fire in the design had faded, leaving only a imprint of where it was. He raised his head back towards Saber, and snarled.

"You attempted to kill me because I disgraced Lancer. Do you not understand that if you weren't so bound by that ideal, you probably would've won the Grail?" he barked out. Sabers face only hardened and she braced herself for another attack, before she replied. "Honor is what separates warriors from savages, without it we are nothing more than dogs fighting over territory. A honorless man like you would never understand.

"And do you not understand that because people like you exist, people like me and your Master have to exist? How many people have been sent to their graves in a desperate attempt to maintain their honor and honesty? I was raised in what can only be described as a Hell, but hearing the tales of powerful heroes made me want to become one. Only when I grew up did I understand that you and the other knights and kings are not true heroes." Avenger roared as he stood at his maximum height, rage leaking from his every word.

"A true hero doesn't care if people see them as one. They will gladly become a demon if it means the innocent are saved. A hero doesn't get a fairy tale ending, they die with words unsaid, prayers unanswered, and hearts heavy with guilt. Someone like you, royalty who believed that they had become something more than human, will never understand, King of Knights." Avenger screamed before turning away.

"I will have your head Saber, but I will show you why you failed yourself and your nation right before, so you will live with the eternal guilt of not seeing what was right in front of you that could have saved yourself from your torment." Avenger said before he turned into his spirit form and left.

" _You never deserved that crown or blade, both were handed to you because you and the people you called friends were fools."_


	13. Chapter 12: Shadow on the Wall

**Chapter 12: Shadow on the Wall**

" _You fight until there is nothing left to fight against, and then you will end yourself." "Why must that be my fate, why can't I live?" "A wolf has no place in a world of sheep."_

* * *

" _Damned memories. Why am I obsessed with recounting the lies that were forced down my throat by that Church, I have no desire to live that way again."_ Avenger thought with a growl. The War was getting close to its end, that was obvious, but memories and flashbacks had begun to torment him. Maybe he should instead use the Grail to just wipe his mind and let him live in a abyss for eternity.

He gave himself a firm slap to the face to purge his thoughts, and returned to his patrol of Fuyuuki. He never created a workshop in life, using magic as a weapon instead. So His Territory Creation skill was trash, which he did not mind in the least. This war was not going to last forever, and if someone tried to attack him he would kill them, and then the next, and the next after that.

He recounted where he had previously checked, the Einzbern manor was still abandoned, Kariya Matou had left his family's manor sometime early morning, Rider and his Master were in the woods waiting for Rider to recover from the amount of Mana he had used during the river battle, he had purposely avoided the Tohsaka manor in order to avoid the risk of battling Archer, all that was left was to check on Emiya's base.

Speaking of the Matou Master, he looked like hell. A blind eye with veins covering that entire half if his face, and the way his left arm was being held it was limp and useless. Avenger wondered what exactly had possessed him to do that to himself, and why he wanted the Grail that badly. But perhaps he would figure it out by the time the war was over.

He secretly hoped he would find Saber with her guard down, so he could finally show her the extent of his hatred. Plus, he had to ensure that the vassal for the Grail was still intact. If that homunculus was killed and her innards were destroyed, all he had fought for would be for naught, and back into the Throne of Heroes to wait for the admittedly pathetic chance of being summoned again.

And the Servant who's name was stripped from twice wasn't going to ever let someone else control his fate again. He still remembered his flesh burning, his screams that tore from his body, the eyes of dead child who deserved someone far better than he as their caretaker. When he killed those who killed him, she could finally rest easy and go to Paradise and live in eternal joy, while he would smile in content as he was dragged to Hell to receive his eternal punishment.

He walked down the street towards the manor, and heard a deafening crash that sounded like a truck had just slammed into steel, making Avenger cringe. He picked up his pace, and sped up even further when he heard muffled gunfire.

He leaped over the wall, feeling his body begin to tense itself. He saw Rider walk out of the storage shed, with Irisviel limply thrown over his shoulder. Rider didn't even acknowledge his presence before leaping into the sky.

" _Well what do you know, I'm impressed Waver, such types of ruthlessness such as that are how you win."_ Avenger thought as he gave chase to the King of Conquerors. _"But that's my Grail you're taking, and I cannot allow you to steal it from me."_ He thought as he ordered the shadows to reinforce his body.

The shadows wrapped around his feet, and replaced them something that could only be described as animalistic. Claw took place of nail, black hide replaced skin, and bone was covered in steel. His new and improved legs let him leap from house to house and over entire streets with little effort, and his speed trumped the vehicles he flew past, jumping after Rider, black mist trailing behind him.

He felt Saber approach from behind him, and cursed under his breath. He had to be the one to kill her, the one to take her head and revel in her suffering as she cursed herself for her stupidity and inability to see that her life was all a lie.

And he had a plan that would give him victory whilst taking her down to his level. He would play the remaining Masters like chess pieces, having Saver cut through the remaining Servants, and when she's exhausted herself from using that much power, that's when he would wipe away her honor, rid her of duty, and save her from herself.

It required patience and close observation, but it would be his saving grace. All he needed was a observation point close enough to central areas so he could move in quickly, but in a easily defendable location. In a city filled with skyscrapers, that was easily arranged. He easily scaled one if those massive buildings, and reserved himself to being a observer for the time being.

"What the hell…" Avenger couldn't believe his eyes, this was either his Madness Enchantment making him go loopy again, or this was one hell of a illusion. He could see _two_ Riders, one was flying through the sky on his chariot, and the other was merely leaping through the air, and after a closer inspection, was the one with Irisviel slung over his shoulder. Perhaps Rider had some ability to let him do this, or maybe Archer?

Neither of which made that much sense, and Saber hadn't seen that they were dealing with a doppelganger, and had taken off after the what Avenger assumed was the real one since he was using his chariot. That meant the clone was escaping with the Holy Grail, going to God knows where. _"If you damage my Grail, I'll tear you apart!"_ A growl ripped from Avenger's throat as he leaped towards the ground, before running into the forest and after Rider's clone.

It was difficult to find him, the clone was surprisingly good at hiding their presence, so he searched for the unique mana signature that came from Irisviel. He tore through the woods, branches snapping as he flew past them. A massive cliff was visible through the trees, and he saw the double land with Irisviel still in tow. Avenger slowly crawled up the cliff, and heard two voices.

He recognized one as Kirei, but the other he had never heard before. It was a younger males voice, but it sounded strained and in pain. _"What the hell is going on here?"_ Avenger thought as he pulled himself slightly closer, hoping that the spell he did to his legs wouldn't give out in his very awkward position.

"-at truly worth two of my Command Seals?" The younger voice asked. _"The only Master that I personally haven't heard is Matou. What the hell is he planning on doing with Irisviel and the Overseer of the War?"_ Avenger thought confused. He was tempted to see if he could get a better look, but stayed hidden to make sure they didn't stop their conversation.

"Hold out your hand." Kirei ordered, and Avenger felt an exchange of Prana happen. "Continue to work with me, and you can use your Command Seals without regard." Kirei finished. _"Giving a Master Command Seals without a reason? That breaks the rules, what the hell is Kirei doing?!"_ Avenger thought angrily as he clenched the cliff face tighter, the stone cracking under his palm. An unfair advantage to his adversary warranted death, but… this could prove advantageous.

" _Kariya Matou has a grudge against Tohsaka, so he'll relentlessly send Berserker after him. If Berserker kills Archer, I can eliminate his Master and only Saber and I will remain."_ Avenger thought with a wicked smirk. All of the pieces were falling into place, and he was the one who could flip the board. Having Saber want to obtain vengeance for Lancer, Berserker going after Archer with a full set of Command Seals, and the Overseer without anyone to guard them, all was going to ensure his revenge.

For now, he must wait, be a shadow on the wall, before he swallowed all of Fuyuuki in darkness and his anger. He let go of the cliff and fell downwards, watching the ground get closer to him by the second. He was only around twenty yards away when he pulled out a Black Key and buried it into the stone, slowing his descent and tearing through the stone, leaving him in a cloud of dust when he landed.

He was still going fast, and landed with the stones below him cracking and splintering. He retrieved his Key, and decided to take a walk through the woods. After all, now was the time aim and train his arrow on his prey, releasing the string and silencing the beast came later.

* * *

 **Sorry that was really short, and that there hasn't been a afterstory message in a long time. I apologize. I'm still not 100% sure how exactly the ending will go. But all I can say is Avenger may not survive to the very end of the War. I'm just trying to think reasonably about Avengers strength compared to Servants like Saber and Archer, who both have EX Rank Noble Phantasms. Also, we just got 3,900 views on the story! Holy Sweet Baby Jesus on a Bicycle thank you all for reading this. From the bottom of my heart, I am grateful that we have gotten so high.**

 **Also, I have an idea on who the Avenger for the Fifth War will be. And yes, I plan on a sequel for this. But, I just want to ask a question:**

 **Do you want:**

 **A: Me to create a new OC.**

 **B: False Crusader to reappear. (I personally don't think Angra Mainyu would summon the same Servant twice, but if you want it, I'll write it)**

 **C: A canon Servant who would make sense as a Avenger.**

 **D: A actual person/character from history/literature that fits the parameters of the Grail and is very famous, but isn't in the Nasuverse. If I do this (I personally really want to do this, but if you guys want something else I'll be happy to oblige) I'll be pulling stuff like their appearance and weapons from multiple sources.**

 **E: One of your OCs you want me to write for. (If this option is chosen, I'll have a SYOC contest and I'll chose which one I like the most.)**

 **Please please please PLEASE leave your answers in a review, and tell me how you think the story is. Your feedback gives me my life essence. And I need that, for things, important things.**

 **Luv you all, Peace.**

 **P.S. There's a Fate story that I saw recently called "Servant to all", and it's a SYOC story that deserves more attention and people to read it. If you guys could be nice enough to give it a looksee and maybe send in one if yours.** **I know this is a weird request, but** **I'd think it would be a nice thing we can do for WolfKross**

 **P.P.S. The story is rated M, so you're going to have to change your search parameters to see it normally.**

 **-Anthem of the Night**


	14. Chapter 13: The World Is A Thorn

**Chapter 13: The World Is A Thorn**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **(Finally putting them up, on the last chapter, smart move Anthem, smart move.. I'm such a dumbass)**

 **Guest: I do think that he should be in the Nasuverse, but I am looking for a Avenger, not a Ruler class. I am not degrading your idea in the slightest, I love it and it would be awesome to hear "that"** **line being said to anyone. But its not for this story. I may actually write it in the future, who knows?**

 **Neema Amiry: What? All I'm asking for is a little feedback and help in creating the next story! I ain't telling you to write it, sheesh. (Don't take this as me being mean, trust me I luv u for taking your time to read this.)**

 **If you get the music reference I put in the name of the chapter, you are automatically my friend and win a cookie. Or maybe I'll write something for you...either way you're going to like it.**

* * *

 **Approximately 4 Hours Before The End of The Fourth Holy Grail War**

* * *

" _7 green, 4 red. Some kind of end of War declaration? No, that's nowhere near the church."_ Avenger thought, trying to discover the meanings behind the strange Mana flares that fell to the Earth. He had been carefully channeling Mana to prepare for the nightly battle in a abandoned bar that had traces of Mana within, but was interrupted by these strange lights.

" _However, that's relatively close to one of the Grail's summoning points. Granted it's the weaker of the two, and in the smack dab of town, but it still holds the capability of summoning the Holy Grail."_ Avenger thought as he slowly put it together. _"It's trying to lure the remaining Masters and Servants out of hiding, so that we will enter a trap."_ Avenger turned back towards the lights, and smiled. "You truly have no hesitation Kirei, you will do whatever you must do to achieve your desire! From one of humanities monsters to another, I shall accept your challenge, and win or die trying!" He proclaimed to the sky, voice unwavering.

" _I was born covered in blood that wasn't mine, screaming and kicking, and I refuse to die any other way."_

* * *

" _The first one to arrive, helps that I was so close I guess."_ Avenger thought as he felt the doors of the Fuyuuki Citizens Building. They were unlocked, but the Servant's presence he was feeling wasn't coming from the ground level.

It was below.

He searched around the building, and saw the entry to a underground parking garage, and walked down it, blades drawn and eyes strained to see anything that had any amount of Mana in them. He slowly crept along the wall, occasionally glancing into the abyss that surrounded him.

He saw nothing, not even a flicker of anything alive. That was, until a bullet with the strength of a cannonball nearly took off his head and sliced through some loose strands of his hair. He leaped backwards, and jerked his head towards the source of the attack.

Berserker stood, the red light that came from the slit in his helmet glowing ominously in the dark. In his hands was a monster of a weapon, a .50 caliber sniper rifle, normally capable of leaving exit wounds bigger than your fist and being able to blow out a man's brains straight out of his head, but now in Berserker's hands was capable of taking down a Servant.

" _Shit!"_ He cursed as Berserker fired another shot from his weapon. The bullet tore through a pillar and only missed Avenger's arm by only a hair. _"That thing can't even be called human or anything resembling one, he's nothing more than a monster that needs to be eliminated,"_ Avenger thought as he hurriedly scrambled for cover behind a truck.

A bullet tore through the engine of the vehicle and pierced the wall, sending debris Avenger's way and creating an inferno that lit up the parking garage. He blocked the chips of concrete and metal with his with his arms, before snarling and standing up. "And to take out a monster, one must become a monster themselves!" Avenger yelled as the shadows wrapped around his legs, and worked their way up his body. His vile armor latched onto his skin, pain and reason vanishing as soon as the mask finished covering his face, his red eye reflecting the flames.

" **Now, let's see how a dog reacts to another dog attempting to steal its bone."** Avenger growled before pulling out his modified Keys and charging, a scream of both anger and pain tearing past his lips. He saw the bullet coming, but didn't let up his mad sprint. The bullet collided with his right forearm, smashing through his armor and tearing his hand clean off. Avenger only roared again before grabbing halfway down guns barrel with his teeth, crushing it in his skeletal jaws.

Berserker howled in anger as he slammed the now broken gun into the side of Avengers head, throwing Avenger and cracking his mask. " **You're dead you liar!"** Avenger roared as he haphazardly ran towards Berserker, zigzagging from side to side. The Black Knight whipped out an assault rifle from behind his back, and let loose a onslaught of rounds, peppering Avengers armor and tearing through his body. Avenger whimpered like a animal as the force of the bullets threw him onto his back, the asphalt cracking under his weight.

Avenger slowly pushed himself up, before raising his head, his red eye glaring a hole through Berserker's head. **"I won't die because of a liar and thief like you!"** He yelled again, charging forward with keys in hand and attempted to slice of Berserkers head. The Keys bounced off the armor, not even chipping a piece off. Avenger was undisturbed and reformed them while leaping backwards and throwing them towards Berserkers head.

The blades cut long scratches into the black helmet, but weren't deep enough to hit his skin, prompting Berserker to charge towards Avenger. _"This bastards fast!"_ Avenger thought as he tried to think a way around his opponent. If he lured him into a spot where he couldn't grab a weapon, he would be able to kill him quickly. Just need to make sure he steal one if his blades and reinforced it even further with his skill. But with the Black Knights wild and unpredictable fighting style, wasn't going to be easy.

Avenger pulled out more Keys, and charged forward, using his shoulder to ram into Berserkers chest, stabbing his Keys into Berserkers arm, piercing the armor and drawing blood. Berserker roared in pain, before grabbing Avenger by the throat with both hands, and held him aloft.

Avenger clawed at the steel grip around his neck, but he could tell he was in a losing battle. There was no protection on his neck, leaving him open to decapitation or strangulation, either one possible with Berserkers clawed fingers digging into Avengers flesh, drawing blood. He desperately tried to gain some breathing room, but Berserker had the upper hand, leaving Avenger helpless.

He began to feel lightheaded, his lungs and brain screaming for air. He could feel the grip only getting tighter, his neck reaching its limits as it began to crack and tear. That's why, the sudden release of Avenger and letting him drop to the floor came as such a shock. Avenger gulped down air, his head feeling like it was about to split and his hand gushing out blood into a puddle that spread around him. He was missing his hand, and he wouldn't be able to heal it in time for another fight, the best thing he could do was to stop the bleeding and fight crippled. He rolled over onto his side, and searched for the uninvited guest that had inadvertently saved his life.

That's when he saw _her_ , that damned king with her blade of air. Berserker's obsession with Saber was so far gone that he would drop an opponent that was on the verge of death to attack her. A distraction that had saved the other mad Servants life. _**"Kill them, take your Grail, use it to fix the injustice of your life and death. Slaughter, kill, that is your true purpose."**_ A young sounding voice from inside of Avengers head called out. _"Why?"_ Avenger asked.

" _ **They stole everything from you. Everything that you had learned to cherish is gone. You must show them your pain, your agony."**_ The voice said, every word increasing Avengers inner fire to a raging inferno. **"Death is my life, no one to stand by me, no one to catch me when I fall,"** Avenger said as he summoned a single Key. More control over his blade meant sacrificing strength, but he was willing to pay that toll. A missing hand and an almost crushed windpipe wouldn't stop him. All he needed was his enemy and a weapon.

He had the weapon, and his enemy stood before him. He would destroy her wish and that crown she claimed made her more than a human by dragging her down to where he and everyone else stood, and would reveal in her torment. Saber stood at arms against Berserker, who was dropping his cover and revealing his identity as Lancelot, her own knight. _"I will stop your path, I will destroy everything you hold close. And when you stand, your soul naked and given a unobstructed view to everything you destroyed, you will declare your honor to be as useless as your wish to destroy your fate."_

* * *

Two battle cries rang out, and both Berserkers charged with blades in their hands. Saber prepared to block Berserkers strike, but was surprised to see Avenger block Arondights blow. Avenger slashed at Berserkers chest, scraping against the metal and letting out sparks. The blow didn't injure him, but pushed him back a few paces, letting Avenger unleash a flurry of strikes, sending Berserker on the defensive. Avenger aimed at Berserkers legs, but Berserker kicked the blade apart, only for Avenger to quickly reform it. **"I won't allow anyone else to kill Saber, she must be shown her sins against her people before she dies!"**

Avenger was on a onslaught, slashing wildly to find a single kink in the knights defense. Every inch received a nick or scratch from his attacks, and he wasn't letting up for a second. However, his missing hand was causing more trouble than he was hoping for, the massive amounts of Prana that he was losing were slowing him down, and Berserker could tell. Berserker snarled and grabbed the blade with his free hand, using Avengers grip against him and pulled him forward, and impaled him on his blade through the chest as Avenger forced his sword through Berserker's open mouth.

Avenger froze, and dropped his sword as the adrenaline wore off, and his injury's severity hit him. A weapon more than capable of killing him, had just stabbed into his chest and hit more than a few arteries and had nicked his heart. "Damnit, killed by another lunatic." Avenger said hoarsely, mask splintering and cracking before falling to the ground, his face sunken in and tears pouring down his face. "Justice maybe, karma? Or maybe it's just because God really hates me." He said as he slowly fell off the blade and stepped backwards a few steps with his wound in hand. Berserker fell backwards, turning into dust as he faded away, he was lucky. A quick and relatively painless death, unlike the slow and agonizing death that Avenger was suffering from.

Avengers knees soon gave out and he fell onto his side, taking quick gasps for air in pain as his armor began to warp and melt away, as though it knew it's Master was gone and to should just save itself. _"Dead, and my Corrections are gone because I was foolish enough to lose them in my madness. What a stupid Fate that I've sealed."_ He thought as he laughed bitterly. His own rash actions had taken his life, his own foolishness had left him fighting alone in the beginning of the War, and now, his own ignorance had taken his right hand and his only trump cards in this entire war.

He craned his neck towards Saber, who hadn't moved from her position since Avenger had intervened. Avenger frowned when he saw her expression, anger and sadness playing on her face. "What, you pissed that I saved your ass?" he asked, scowling. "I'm sorry if you're mad, I just got car-" He was interrupted by blood forcing itself into his mouth, which he coughed painfully. "-carried away." He said, anger and regret on his expression.

"Now Saber, I have a favor to ask." He said weakly. "Now, when you get the Grail, I want you to go back to when you became king, and to pull that sword from the stone and live not as a king, but a leader. Fight for your people, but also for yourself. Love, and hate with all of your soul, and if you find someone who truly cares for you, repay their kindness with your own." Avenger said before he let his head drop back to the floor. "You can do that much right? You're the only one who can use Excalibur, and you just need to fix your screw ups and save yourself and everyone who died." He said, his face blank as he felt his body turning to dust, his soul being pulled back into the Grail.

Saber stayed quiet, her face unchanging. Avenger disregarded her with a slight wave of his hand, before he closed his eyes. "Too stubborn I guess, if you wish to destroy everything for the second time, go right on ahead. Now go on ahead, win the damn Grail." Avenger said, his legs and arms turning to nothing as his body slowly collapsed in on itself.

" _Stop standing around, you have a gold encrusted asshat to kill."_

* * *

 _And that was the last moments of the Fourth Fuyuuki Grail Wars Avengers fight for the Grail. Shortly after, Sabers Master used his remaining Command Seals to order his Servant to destroy the Grail, engulfing the surrounding area with a black mud, and caused a fire that destroyed much of the city. Out of the few survivors, one was a young boy with red hair and copper eyes. The boy, later named Shirou, was adopted by the Mage Killer, and became his son. Due to not bringing the Holy Grail to the Einzbern clan, Illiyasviel Von Einzbern was kept inside the manor, and away from her father._

 _Tokiomi Tohsaka was found dead, declared a victim of the War, and the death was pinned to Kariya Matou. He left behind his daughter Rin as the heir to the Tohsaka family and his wife Aoi a widower. Due to an unknown cause, Aoi suffered from extreme mental damage, living inside her own fantasy until she died years later._

 _Sakura Matou still lived with her "family" and was trained as the next heir. Reportedly, Zouken Matou had found several pieces of the destroyed Grail, and had his works eat them before implanting them into the girl, turning her into a potential summoning device for the next Grail War._

 _Waver Velvet returned to the Clock Tower, and after taking up his late teachers work, was granted the title of Lord El-Melloi_ _II. He soon achieved his desire for respect as a Magus, but never forgot what he learned from Rider. He lived to serve his kings ideals, and picked up his Servants love of video games. The couple he had hypnotized to make them think he was their grandchild discovered it was a farce, but treated him as their own flesh and blood regardless._

 _As for Avenger, he returned to the Grail, his memories of the War wiped, and became just another Heroic Spirit in the Holy Grail, waiting for the chance to be summoned again. His Fate was to stay the same for possibly centuries longer, but he had no say in the matter. He willingly had entered the Throne, and he was to remain until a Master or the Grail itself answered his call._

 _He had no regrets, all he wanted was his wish, and he wished to save that girl he considered his child and slaughter his murderers. People say the strongest feeling was love, but they neglected to mention that when you combined love and hatred into one, the only thing that will stop that emotion is the end of time itself._

* * *

 **And that my friends, was the finale to Fate Zero: The Executioner. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, some of you may wonder why he lost his ability to use his Corrections when his right hand was removed, but I applied the same logic of the Command Seals to the Oblivion Correction, which has shone multiple times that if the hand the seals are on is removed, they lose the ability as a Master.**

 **Now, I am so thankful that you all read this, it really warmed my heart reading your reviews and getting help from you guys. In my opinion, this fic wouldn't have happened without the help I received from Gashadokuro Amanojaku. You were a major help in providing the Servant Sheet (I seriously doubt that's what they're called, but I like saying it) format and pointing out inconsistencies with canon and other helpful stuff. Like I said before, you are a internet badass without a doubt. But I want to thank all the people who favorited and followed this story since the beginning. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

 **It's been a real awesome ride, and I hope to see you all in the sequel, I already have a few ideas on who to pick, and one in particular is super BA**

 **I am still very open to your suggestions for a Avenger. It could be anyone that you think would work for Avenger based on their life, and more specifically their death.**

…

 **That sounds super morbid. Phrasing is key children, phrasing is key.**

 **Now that this is all over, I'm going to take a long nap and have dreams about how Irisviel never died and everything is fine, right? (T^T) Her death scene still makes me wanna cry. If it happens to be late at night when you're reading this, Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the Dead Apostles bite. See you in the next story, Peace.**

 **-Anthem of the Night**


	15. Voting

**Voting**

* * *

 **Voting is now CLOSED. The sequel is out NOW! So get your butt over there and READ!**

 **-Anthem of the Night**


End file.
